


The Witching Hour

by Haruchiru



Series: The Witching Hour [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Death Busters, F/F, F/M, HaruMichi, Outer Senshi Family, Talismans, Witches 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruchiru/pseuds/Haruchiru
Summary: Thought to be long gone, the Death Busters re-emerge with rekindled hatred and seek revenge on the unsuspecting Sailor Senshi. Takes place 2 years after the Stars saga.





	1. It all began with a stroll in the park

The Witching Hour

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction

All characters and elements related to Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and their pertinent owners. I am just having a little fun with these compelling characters ;)

\--------

Chapter 1: It all began with a stroll in the park

 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The air was filled with the melodious songs of the different birds that welcomed the warmer weather. The sweet, fresh air of Spring embraced the pair as they strolled down the stony path of the park.

Setsuna saw with contentment the multiple trees and flowers that surrounded her. Many flowers were still in their buds, but soon would embellish the place with their full splendor. She approached a bloomed rose and inhaled its sweet, gentle aroma. 

The wise woman smiled, moments like these had to be cherished; this place, its sights, sounds and smells were nothing like the bizarre elements that made up the concealed world of the Doors of Time. 

Then, her crimson eyes trailed off to look at the carefree blonde that had both hands inside her mustard-colored vest pockets while hummed a classic song of olden times. Haruka seemed also absorbed by the multiple elements of nature that surrounded them.  
It was strange yet captivating to see the usually active and wild Soldier of the Winds and Sky so… calm and peaceful.

Haruka has this side of herself. Fascinating… contemplated Setsuna in quiet wonder.

It was unusual for them to be by themselves. Michiru had insisted on the pair going grocery shopping for a meal they would prepare that evening. Her best friend, adoptive daughter and Small Lady will be famished after their rehearsal, Setsuna reasoned.

The next day, Michiru, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa would perform in a charity concert. There was a lot of excitement because it also was the first concert in which the girls would play. The announcement was done three weeks ago and ever since their aqua haired teacher had insisted on intensive music sessions after school and on the weekends until the day of the event. 

That meant she would spend more time alone or just like now, in Haruka’s company. At first Setsuna thought it would be strange and perhaps even awkward because of how different they were, but to her surprise, her shared moments with the blonde had been quite enjoyable so far.  
A calm, passive Sailor Uranus was an extremely rare sight and if something Setsuna knew was that an opportunity didn’t even present to her in their past lives, well to be honest with herself, especially in their past lives. The Uranus she remembered back then was wilder, aloof and far sterner than her current incarnation. Crimson shy eyes looked at Haruka as they carefully watched her.

Many times, she had allowed herself to ponder over Hotaru while the smaller girl slept cradled in her arms. Other times she had been able to contemplate the elegant senshi of the seas as she put her whole heart and soul on the music she played or the paintings her precise strokes graced. 

But never she had the chance to study the energetic blonde. She clicked her tongue, she knew she would deeply regret it if she let this marvelous opportunity pass.

The green haired decided to allow herself to perceive aspects of the teal eyed woman she hadn’t studied before. The multi-talented blonde wasn’t only charismatic, athletic and strong, but also very good-looking.

“Gorgeous.” expressed the fascinated blonde while still looking at the roses.

Setsuna felt embarrassed when she realized that she had gawked way too long at the blonde’s attractive physique. Flustered, she quickly looked away from Haruka when she noticed teal eyes were looking back at her.

“You alright?” The blonde gave her an honest, radiant grin.

“Oh, yes I am fine. W-What were you saying was gorgeous?” inquired Setsuna still not daring to face her friend.

Haruka tilted her head questioningly, but after a few seconds she gave a hopeless smile. It wasn’t uncommon for Setsuna to be a little awkward from time to time. Not a surprise after the poor woman had spent hundreds of years in solitary confinement and social isolation. 

“The flowers and day are gorgeous.” She explained.

“Oh.”

“You seem distracted. You sure you are alright?”

Setsuna coughed and tried to recollect her poise. She hoped the blonde wasn’t having funny ideas about her. The green haired nodded slightly nervous, “Yes, I was thinking about… today’s dinner.”

“Oh yeah, I am looking forward to that delicious donburi and sashimi too.” Explained the blonde tapping her stomach.

Oh dear, I am lying to her now? Setsuna reflected, feeling mortified at her white lie. Setsuna clucked her tongue and sighed. She looked up at the clear blue sky.

Haruka reached for Setsuna’s shoulder, surprising the wise woman. “You really sure you are ok? I don’t think our dinner is the only thing in your mind. I know I am not Michiru, but if something is concerning you, you can tell me. I will do my best to help.” Said the blonde sheepishly with a husky voice.

Crimsom eyes met teal ones for a couple of seconds, that from the point of view of the Time Keeper felt like an eternity. She gazed at calmed storms in endless skies of blue and green and wondered how that had come to be. Uranus’s eyes had always been daunting, unsympathetic and fierce, yet now she saw no more than a serene, inviting breeze in huge plains of teal. 

Setsuna was in awe, it was somewhat surrealistic that the very woman she had in front of her, that looked at her with such concern and tenderness had such an intimidating alter ego.

Then the Time Soldier smiled realizing that she had indeed seen a little calm in the squally eyes  
of the former Princess of Uranus. The blonde had only showed it to either one of two people… her venerated Moon Princess or her beloved mermaid.

Setsuna silently thanked the heavens and their deities for that they had allowed their reincarnations to enjoy tranquility, though deep down she knew Michiru was in great part the one responsible of soothing the indomitable sylph. Many others had taken part in it, like their Moon Princess, the Inner Senshi, their adoptive daughter and even the Senshi of Time herself.

Snapping out of her trance Setsuna opened her mouth as she realized that Haruka was looking at her puzzled, her windswept hair and wild bangs embellishing the blonde’s tomboyish face.

“Had you ever realized how neatly done this path is?” then green haired said as she struggled with the embarrassment. She pondered for how long she had allowed her thoughts to wander, ignoring the poor blonde.

Haruka frowned and tilted her head in even more confusion. Setsuna didn’t strike like a construction aficionado, but you never knew, maybe it was a hidden fascination of the lonesome time senshi.

“Ah… yes… it’s um…very grayish. Truly something.” The blonde scratched her head as she was unable to articulate anymore words in regards of the very normal and common looking stony path.  
After a solid three minutes of path admiration and sheer silent awkwardness, the blonde looked at her watch and suggested them to move on before midday when the streets of that district became more crowded. The green haired quickly nodded in silent agreement.

By Chronos, What’s wrong with me? I surely sounded dumb, Setsuna confessed to herself. The Keeper of Time had usually immeasurable self-control, and not only that but she had spent a great share of time with her Uranian partner. What had taken over her now? What was wrong with her? Why had she now thought of how charming Haruka looked?

They quickly made their way out of the park and neared the market. The area was already lively having different vendors promoting their stores and some even giving out free samples of their products. The sidewalks to the different stores were already somewhat crowded, but the women managed to get by the citizens with great ease.

Haruka then suddenly stopped in her tracks startling the still thoughtful Setsuna.

“Is something wrong?” the green haired inquired.

“Ah, had forgotten they would be around.” Haruka pointed to the multiple propaganda of the Three Lights. Setsuna looked at the multiple promotional posters of a few tours they would have through Japan. Two years ago, they had met the alien soldiers whom even after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia visited Earth every now and then, with their approval of course.

“I didn’t know they were coming.”

“Yeah, they are going to have a few concerts. Michiru and the girls will join them in a few songs tomorrow.” The blonde explained.

Setsuna let out a small noise, “You okay with that?”

Haruka scratched her head, then crossed her arms, “Well yeah, I mean, it will be the three of them in front of an audience, is not like that baka Seiya would do anything to them while in front of everybody… I mean, I know he’s dumb, but not that dumb...”

Setsuna giggled at Haruka’s declaration. She knew that when Haruka had said that second ‘them’ she had meant Michiru. Oh, the news of Seiya’s reunion in Michiru’s dressing room had spread among the senshi like wildfire, courtesy of the future ruler of the Moon of course. 

The now slightly irritated blonde continued, “A few days before the concerts were announced, Taiki called us and asked if it was alright with us to let them hang around Earth for a while.”

Ah, Taiki. Setsuna thought as she savored the name. The oldest of the Kou brothers had become a person of interest for the wise woman just a little before they had to return to their home planet Kinmoku. All senshi, Inners and Outers, had been invited to their study for a final gathering after they had defeated Galaxia. Taiki had offered to delight his audience with some of his writings. It was then when his melodious and enchanting words captivated her. Setsuna had never seen someone that could employ verses and prose like the gallant teen had that night, her every sense had been completely consumed by the alluring words that came out of his lips. 

Later that evening they spoke about many things, specially many referring philosophical and ancient topics. There was this strange affinity between the two and in a peculiar way they had so much in common as well. Ever since then, they have kept in contact, though the reason why he hadn’t told her of the present visit beat her.

An enamored sigh escaped Setsuna as she gazed with dreamy eyes at the handsome man in front of her. Ready to resume their small adventure Haruka turned and after giving a few steps noticed her colleague didn’t follow. She saw her friend’s smitten look as her crimson eyes were fixed on the poster.

A dumbfounded Haruka stared at Setsuna then after a few moments her eyes widened and she gasped, “Oh my, don’t tell me you are one of those fans!”

Setsuna’s olive tanned facial complexions turned a bright red, “What?”

“That look. I know that dreamy-eyed look! It’s like the one the Minako-chan and Makoto-chan do!” exclaimed the baffled blonde.

“I-I am not their fan! You know I am not a devote of music. I don’t usually hear their music… and is not that it is bad, because matter-of-factly they s-sing very good, it’s just…” she tried to explain to Haruka though deep down she knew she wasn’t doing a good job as the blonde’s look became more perplexed every second. 

The green haired shrugged her shoulders at her unusual outburst and choice of words; it reminded her of the Senshi of Love. This time for good she had lost her collectedness. This time it was triggered due to a fondness she had on someone she liked.

Setsuna’s cheeks turned red and she suddenly felt ashamed. Unpleasant warmth creeped up her neck and ears. She looked at the sky and wondered if mischievous stars and planets had aligned in such fashion that day that they were the ones responsible for the crazy hormones that were distressing her. First Haruka and now Taiki. Good heavens.

“I…” An awe-struck Setsuna tried speaking but couldn’t vocalize anything. She looked at her now pale-from-holding-her-purse-so-tight hands. She tried to gather her thoughts and courage and wondered if the blonde had ever been this nosey.

Haruka crossed her arms and closed her eyes, she pondered for a moment then opened her eyes to face the huge image of the Lights in front of them. The blonde thought deeply why the most self-collected of the senshi was now a stuttering pudding. Then she opened her mouth when she considered the several hints the woman next to her had failed to hide in regards of a particular brunet. As a matter of fact, she recalled how Setsuna’s eyes always lit up at the mention of his name.

The blonde considered her next words as she didn’t want to bring more discomfort to the already unnerved older woman, “There’s nothing bad with liking Taiki-san.” She verbalized calmly.  
Setsuna stared at Haruka in disbelief, “I-I beg your pardon?”

“That’s the one you like, right?”

The wise woman’s lips opened, but again words failed her. The blonde grinned at Setsuna.

The time keeper looked up, “Yes… Y-You are not mad?”

Haruka had to admit this sheepish Setsuna looked too cute, but also knew that as much as she wanted to keep seeing the flustered woman, this could be too much for her to handle.

Giving a deep sigh the blonde ruminated, “Not really. I mean, for a moment there you had me worried when I saw you with that smitten gaze while looking at the poster. I began panicking and prayed it wasn’t that good for nothing cocky Seiya. Not that someone as level headed as yourself would fall for him. But Taiki-san on the other hand, seems like the more stable of the three. He’s very mature and collected. So, knowing it’s him is a great relief.”

Flabbergasted, Setsuna blinked a couple of times before laughing.

Setsuna’s response took the blonde by surprise. She couldn’t remember the time she had heard her fellow senshi burst in such laughter. It was lighthearted and contagious. A few moments later Haruka found herself chuckling too.

When her laughter ceased, Setsuna wiped away her tears. She felt so much better now, her unease was gone. She was glad Haruka seemed to be in good spirits. After all, the blonde was her very dear friend and family and meant too much for the Guardian of Time.

“Yes, I like Taiki-san. Also, I am relieved to know you are alright with them being around and that I don’t have to keep my secret crush from you anymore.” Setsuna replied with a cautious smile.

“I will be fine with the Three Lights visiting Earth as long as they don’t pose any threat to this Solar System or our Princess. Taiki-san is the best of the three, because well you know my position with that black-haired freak and well Michiru has this little quarrel with Yaten-san since that last Fashion Show in France.” The blonde reassured and chortled in amazement, “I can’t wait until we tell Michiru about this.” Haruka teased.

Then again, embarrassment overtook Setsuna and she found herself fixed at the floor once more. Perplexed, Haruka frowned at her and then gasped in disbelief, “What…? Wait, she knows?!” the blonde demanded. The glow in Setsuna’s cheeks deepened. “Well, I will be darned!” Haruka declared with an incredulous chuckle.

“I apologize.” Setsuna only but whispered.

“Tsk, tsk…” Haruka made a somewhat annoyed noise then huffed giving the other woman sneer, 

“It’s fine. I am a little dense and can miss these kinds of things. And well I know Michiru is your loyal secrecy buddy. By my sudden incredulity you can tell that she’s pretty good at keeping those secrets of yours.” The blonde winked. Crimson eyes gazed at the teal eyed tomboy in mild bewilderment.

“Besides, I know I am very short tempered and sometimes I don’t take things too lightly. That’s why you didn’t tell me, because it had to do with the Three Lights. Forgive me for being me. ” Haruka touched Setsuna’s cheek. 

“But… I think very highly of you and the rest of my family. I only want what’s good—no, what’s best for you.” Haruka responded timidly, her voice a hoarse.

The green haired stared at the blonde amused, her heart overwhelmed with emotion at the blonde’s earnest, yet surprising confession. Teary eyed she gave the taller woman a hug. Shocked, Haruka tensed up. It was unusual for the lonely time keeper to express herself in such ways. Snapping out of the astonishment, the stiff blonde did her best to return the embrace.  
Setsuna unconsciously hugged Haruka tighter. She smiled timidly as she considered how good the embrace felt and how pleasant the cologne of the taller woman smelled. She felt warm, cared for and protected. Hooded teal eyes closed and the blonde kissed sweetly her friend’s head.

They let go after a few minutes and they exchanged smiles. Haruka grabbed Setsuna’s hand and gave it a light kiss after she bowed at the woman. “Let’s carry own mademoiselle, we have to buy food and find a nice ‘welcome back’ present for him.”

“A present?” asked a dumbfounded Setsuna.

“Yeah, for when you see him again.” Smirked the blonde.

“I-I am seeing him?” Setsuna was at a loss of words.

“You bet you will, especially after your confession.” The blonde winked with a smug grin.

The green haired woman couldn’t help but smile at her friend. She was indeed relieved that for now at least, she had Haruka’s blessing. She truthfully believed that the Sailor Uranus of now was a far better version, still her proud and mighty comrade, but far more humane and caring. 

She could also have a chance of spending some quality time with the enigmatic bard of amethyst eyes, the one responsible for causing an unexpected uproar of long forgotten feelings within her. She looked up at the birds that flew freely in the clear sky. Setsuna’s heart was beaming, it seemed that the stars had finally began to behave again.

XxX

Very far away from the unsuspecting sailor senshi, a woman mourned in anger and disgust at her reflection. She was deformed and had many robotic parts in her scarred body. Along with her magic, she had used the knowledge her former superior and co-workers had left behind to renovate as much as she could of her tarnished body. But there was only so much she could do with the limited spare parts and functional machines available to her.

Recently she had gained a fully functional right arm, but it was still not enough, she still lacked full mobility of her other limbs. Even with the many upgrades and ‘enhances’ she had done to herself, she was only but a shadow of the stunning woman she used to be. She limped to the nearby chair of her desk and sat forcefully. 

There she laid, with her head back, nape touching the cool steel of the chair. After a couple of minutes of having thousands of upsetting thoughts she opened her eyes to the dim lights above her. How long had it been since her failed demise? 

Much to her chagrin she sighed then removed some wild red bangs from her sight. She looked at her surroundings then her eyes filled with repugnance once more. Her gaze fell upon some newspaper cuts and photos that were clipped to the wall.

The red-haired woman bit her lower lip as she stared at different pictures of the enigmatic and valiant Sailor Senshi. She slowly stood up and made her way to them. The most recent photo was taken about two years ago, and it was of them standing on top of a building as they saw the Tokyo they had just saved from an certain doom.

It’s been about four years now since that happened, she contemplated as her skin rose in goosebumps, even now events of past still stirred abominable tempests in her mind and heart.

Her eyes were specially fixated in three of the girls, the crybaby Sailor Moon and the loathsome duo of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Since the last incident two years ago, she hadn’t heard or seen any sign of the meddling Sailor Soldiers. She wondered if they still roamed the planet.  
She had hoped that the newer enemies would be able to get rid of the annoying soldiers, but regrettably that wasn’t the case. It infuriated her very being to acknowledge how much they had pestered her brief existence in that planet.

“Damn you…” she cursed, blood dripping from her bitten lip. Groaning mortified, she punched the wall making some parts of it fall. Along with some debris, a small, flat envelope fell to the floor. 

Curious mauve eyes looked at the object attentively for a couple of seconds before she decided to bend down to pick it up.

She dusted the now chalky yellow envelope and read an almost fainted -Property of Eugeal. Do not open- on it. She frowned at the object in front of her. Carefully she opened the envelope and revealed a red floppy disk. Fascinated with her recent discovery she hobbled her way back to her desk and inserted the disk inside a computer she had been able to salvage from the wreckage. 

As soon as she tried to access the contents of the diskette a window box prompted for a password to be entered.

After many failed attempts she just wanted to throw away the darned computer along with the disk, but she took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. Something this well-hidden certainly had important data, she pondered, and some of this it could even perhaps serve her now. 

Taking a deep breath, she recollected every memory she had of the late red-haired and was finally able to access the contents of the disk her former co-worker and rival had protected so much.

One folder contained several research topics of the former Professor Tomoe, most of them about cloning and his multiple experiments with hostes and homunculus. Other folders had some research conducted by the other former Witches. 

But it was a folder labeled -Talismans-, the one that caught her eye. She became wide eyed when she saw different images and information of the Sailor Senshi and the Talismans and even the Holy Grail popping in her screen. 

Somehow Eugeal had managed to find the civilian identities of at least two of the Talisman holders, whom to her surprise were no others than the despicable Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Searching for the whereabouts of the Sailor Senshi could indeed be an impossible task but looking for their noncombatant alter egos might be another.  
Surprised, information on the women came up rather easily when she inputted their names in the search engine of her browser. The latest information that contained data of either one of them was just posted a few days ago and it belonged to the Violin Virtuoso, Kaiou Michiru. For her surprise, the aqua haired would perform in a charity event the next day. Her partner, Tenou Haruka, was an attractive, smug blonde that happened not only to be a famous racer, but also seemed to play the piano from time to time along the young violinist. 

So, they are still together… pondered the red-haired biting her nail.

Several blogs proposed a romantic relationship between the two and even that the pair owned a house by the beach and that they lived together in it with an adopted child. 

The red haired was mind blown. Could it really be true? She looked at them and the resemblance was undeniable. A mixture of irritation, wickedness and thrill overwhelmed her being when she saw an image of the smiling pair after the blonde had won first place in the Milano’s F1 Grand Prix last year. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Now she wondered what other kind of information she could gather by accessing the disk. Impatiently, she browsed every additional file. Dashes of light flickered in her mauve eyes as they reflected the images and words of the monitor.

An hour later she slowly laid back and allowed herself a few minutes to assimilate all the overwhelming data she had just encountered. If it proved to be true, she could be grasping her yearned revenge sooner than expected.

Plump red lips smirked naughtily at the pictures of the wall, dastardly eyes fixated on the celebrities.

XxX

Hotaru wiped away bead sweat from her brow when she stopped playing the melodious composition. Next to her, her best friend Chibi-Usa smiled in content. Setting aside her Marine Cathedral, Michiru proceeded to clap at the children.

“I hope we did good.” The pink haired expressed as she carefully set her instrument down.

“It was lovely.” The sea senshi expressed with delight.

“So… that means we are done with practicing?”

Michiru giggled, “Yes… for now.”

The girls protested with grunts and pouts making Michiru chuckle, “No objections. Tomorrow is the concert and even though you have the pieces almost mastered, there’s still space for some extra improvement. Practice makes perfection my dears. We can have a break, but we will resume the practice after we eat ice cream.”

The girl’s eyes lit up, “Ice cream?”

“Yes, my treat. You have deserved it.”

“Yay!” cheered the friends. The violinist giggled graciously at the girls’ reaction.

After securing their instruments, Michiru gathered her purse and turned off the lights of her private studio. Then they made their way out of the building to a nearby ice cream parlor.

After cheerfully greeting the ice cream parlor scooper, Hotaru asked for an orange and lime sherbet topped with drizzled fresh fruits and yogurt while Chibi-Usa requested for a refreshing raspberry ice cream on top of a fluffy strawberry shortcake and topped with whipped cream and fresh strawberries. Michiru on the other hand, opted for a more traditional desert and requested for a vanilla bean ice cream topped with toasted almonds and hazelnuts and a hint of coconut creme.

“Really mama? Vanilla?” Sulked Hotaru. “Yeah, they have more cooler flavors.” added the pink haired girl while she admired with luscious eyes the desert being handed to her.

“I see no problem with choosing vanilla.” Spoke Michiru after paying for the treats. They made their way to a nearby table. “Besides, the vanilla bean ice cream of this store is simply divine.” She added as she ate some of the rich flavored dessert. Closing her eyes, she savored the creamy ice cream with delight.

“Look at her enjoying her ice cream.” Chibi-Usa said playfully. “Yeah, she must be thinking it’s a kiss from papa.” Hotaru teased.

“Or your papa.” Winked the crimson eyed.

“Oi.” Michiru snapped out of her trance and gave the girls a one-eyed-glare. The three laughed and continued to enjoy their ice cream.

Suddenly the aquamarine with seashells adorned cellphone began vibrating and Gershwin’s Rhapsody in Blue began playing. The black haired quickly grabbed Michiru’s purse and reached for her mama’s phone.

“Hi Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama bought us ice cream!” Hotaru pressed for the speaker mode.

The blonde laughed, “Hi there! I am glad you are having fun. How’s practice going?”

“Michiru-san is saying she will make us practice even more.” Moaned the pink haired.

The Sky Soldier chuckled, “Ah, well the concert is tomorrow after all. Michiru can be a merciless teacher when she seeks perfection.”

Haruka chuckled when she heard her lover’s ‘I heard that!’, “W-What are you having?” quickly the blonde asked in hopes of sidetracking her lover’s attention.

“Very cute Haruka.” Pouted Michiru with an annoyed tone.

“I am having orange and lime sherbet and Chibi-Usa raspberry with strawberry shortcake, mama is having vanilla.”

“Oh, she’s having vanilla? That’s unusual, she usually gets something with chocolate. Vanilla’s my flavor.” Teased Haruka.

“Ha! I knew it! She was thinking of papa!” snickered Hotaru. A blushed Michiru quickly snatched the cell phone from her mischievous daughter’s hands.

“Hi beautiful.” She quickly replied.

“Vanilla, huh?” teased the blonde.

Michiru couldn’t hide a shy smile while she played with one of her aquamarine locks, “You know I always have you in my thoughts love.”

“Same here.” Replied the blonde with a throaty voice.

The aqua haired sighed and bit her lower lip sensually as she savored her lover’s words.

“There they go.” Commented Chibi-Usa.

“Yep, we have lost them.” Joined in the black-haired girl before both began doing woohoo noises and saying things like, ‘Save that bed talk for later!’ ‘Don’t forget we are around, keep it G-Rated!’ at Hotaru’s surrogate mother.

A bright shade of pink adorned Michiru’s cheeks as she realized that not only the girls were teasing her, but also her lover was chuckling sheepishly on the other side of the phone. Even the ice cream vendor pretended that he hadn’t heard the conversation and quickly whistled and looked to his selection of ice cream as soon as he noticed the aqua haired was peeking at him. 

Quickly she took away the speaker feature and placed the phone by her ear.

“So, what have you been up to?” the aqua-haired quickly asked.

“Aww, you are no fun Michiru-mama.” Pouted Hotaru.

Michiru took her index finger to her lips and then pointed at the clock on the wall and then at the ice creams in the girls’ hands as she continued to listen to her girlfriend. The girls puckered.

“Oh, you are going to get him a present?” Michiru raised a brow and sounded slightly surprised.

“A present for whom?”

“Haruka-san is buying a present for a man?”

The aqua haired giggled, “Yes I agree, we have a very meddlesome daughter and Small Lady.”

“We are not nosy!” exclaimed the pink haired princess as she struggled to take the phone from Michiru, task that proved to be a little difficult for the shorter girl given Michiru’s nimble yet elegant movements.

The violinist smiled, “Well, I must say I am quite relieved you have taken it so calmly. I thank you dear for being so understanding and I apologize for not telling you before.”

“Not telling papa what?” demanded Hotaru now more intrigued than before, she was clinging to her mama’s side, struggling to hear what her papa was saying.

“Forget it. She’s totally ignoring us Hotaru-chan.” Chibi-Usa crossed her arms after deciding she had given up.

“Totally.”

A little annoyed, the girls finished their desserts. Michiru was so entertained talking to the blonde that had barely touched her ice cream. Hotaru’s amethyst eyes lit up when a thought occurred to her.

“Well Chibi-Usa-chan, since mama is ignoring her ice cream, we can assume she doesn’t want it.” Hotaru winked at her friend and then giggled at the sleight of hand Chibi-Usa had employed so brilliantly on their distracted instructor’s ice cream.

Crimson eyes sparkled, “Yeah, let her have her schmaltzy talk with Haruka-san. Let’s eat this exquisite ice cream before it goes to waste.” She agreed with a playful voice. 

Azure eyes darted at the girls that were threatening to eat her frozen treat, both were taking spoons filled with the delicious contents to their mouth in teasing slow motion. Taken aback, Michiru blinked twice before she realized that her ice cream wasn’t in front of her. She shook her head and clucked her tongue.

“Hey Ruka, I have to hang up. I am having a hard time fighting off the soldier of ruin and her best friend from hearing our conversation and-” Michiru gasped giving the girls a -Don’t you dare- look, followed by their giggles and their mouths full of the aqua-haired’s ice cream, “Unbelievable. They are eating my ice cream.” The sea senshi made a slight exasperated face as she was the one now trying to reach for the treat that the girls were playfully keeping away from her. “Please send my regards to Setsuna--- Yes, see you later. Love you too. Bye.”

Michiru hung up the phone after blowing a kiss to her partner and quickly snatched the somewhat melted ice cream from the laughing girls.

After regaining her poise, the Senshi of the Seas spoke, “The day is still young my darlings.” Hotaru and Chibi-Usa’s laughter suddenly ceased. “Let’s see who ends up having the best laugh at the end of the day.” Added the violinist while relishing a spoonful of her dessert. The girls observed one another with -uh-oh- looks at their sudden realization and a grinning Michiru enjoyed every second of it.

On the other side of the phone Haruka was having a hard time refraining from laughing while her green haired companion was shaking her head in embarrassment as she giggled.

XxX

The red-haired woman groaned when she reached a dead end. She looked again at the blueprints in her hands. She was certain this was the place that was highlighted in the piece of paper. But why would she be taken to such a remote area of the laboratory? The truth was, for what she could recall, literally no one frequented this area. Ah, more the reason why it would be perfect to hide something of great importance.

Approaching the wall, she began inspecting it. Her fingers brushed engraved alien symbols and after deciphering their message she blew off some dust of what turned out to be a card slot within a circuit board. Pressing a dimly flashing button, the device spoke and requested for her ID.

From inside her pocket she took out the old ID card she used when she worked there before and hoped it would still work. A sweat drop went through her cheek, she gulped. A few seconds later she heard a hiss as mechanisms and gears began moving. Surprised, she took some steps back and saw a door crack open.

“Welcome Kaorinite.” The device greeted in a robotic fashion.  
What kind of Top-Secret experiment was kept within this room that not even her, the one that was Professor’s Tomoe right hand, knew of. Taking a deep breath, she neared it and stepped across the bolted door.

More flickering lights and electrical noises awaited her on the inside. Using a flashlight, she lighted her path as she walked down the poorly lit hallway. She noticed she was surrounded by cells that had former subjects of experimentation. The several creatures were all diseased, they had perished either from dehydration, starvation or because they had been crushed by the debris. 

But then she noticed a light at the end of the hallway. Deciding it would be a total waste to turn back, she approached it and noticed a pale blue glow that emerged from behind some fallen pieces of ceiling and wall. Disapproving of the sight ahead of her, Kaorinite lifted her staff and gathered what little magic she still had left in her to move the rubble away. Her eyes grew wide at the unearthing. She gasped.

Her expression filled with amazement at the sight before her. The sleeping bodies of the former Witches 5 floated in enormous glass containers. No, that couldn’t be. They had perished a long time ago. It couldn’t truly be them, but clones of them, Kaorinite reasoned. She gulped still shocked, still not believing how that could be. Somehow this section of the laboratory had subsisted the abysmal fate that befell the rest of the place in that Delta District. The fact that such a remote place was about 20 stories underneath the ground, and that it was very far away from the bay, might have greatly helped in its survival.

Her hand carefully touched the cool glass as she observed the white-haired sleeping woman. She lightly tapped the gigantic beaker causing the woman to stir lightly in her slumber. She proceeded to repeat the same pattern with the rest of the other 5 women and obtained similar results. After all this time, they had managed to survive. She then approached the computer she believed was the command panel for the pods and after a few clicks and button presses, the nourishing waters within the hulls began dispersing. Consequently, the crystal prisons were no more.

The naked women stood before Kaorinite and began to slowly open their eyes, facing the red-haired woman with a blank stare. She grimaced and pondered if there was more to them than just dormant homunculus.

“Greetings. Do you know who you are?”

No response.

“Do you know who I am?”

Still no response.  
She tapped her staff with her fingers while she analyzed the situation before her. There was something else she could try to do.

Once more she raised her hands, this time gathering all her powers and shot beams of energy at the women before her. They yelled as the black stars in their foreheads began glowing and rays of dark energy engulfed them.

A few moments later, light headed and drained, Kaorinite grunted as she struggled to stand. She hadn’t used that much magic in a long time. Panting and with her features filled with streams of sweat, she looked up to find the women staring at themselves appalled and confused. They fixedly moved their attention to Kaorinite as they stood up.

“What’s the meaning of this?” demanded Cyprine as she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
Using her staff as support, Kaorinite straightened up and gave the younger women a level look. Yes, they were now more than mere empty vessels, their eyes gleamed with a hint of consciousness and malice.

“What do you remember?”

The witches stared at one another and shared distressed looks.

“Being torn apart.” Commented Viluy dryly after a few minutes of silence.

“Being digested alive.” Answered Tellu with aggravated eyes.

“… disappearing into nothingness...” Replied Mimete with clouded eyes as she clenched her teeth and tightened her fists.

Kaorinite allowed the women to grieve in their despair, after all, now that she had confirmed that at least that part of their memories had returned to them it was necessary to fuel their hatred as much as possible.

“But first, before we engage in any further chatter, you must swear your fealty to me. Any failure on doing so or not protecting me will immediately result in your demise.” The red-haired woman replied coolly.

The witches looked at one another in silence and then knelt before the woman.

Kaorinite’s red lips smirked viciously. “Good.” 

With a snap of her fingers the Witches clothing’s materialized. “Now rise.” she ordered.

The witches did as commanded and waited for further instructions.

“I have suffered very much like you. The commotion created by Master Pharaoh 90 when he tried to invade the Earth was so brutal that the tremors cracked my crystalline confinement. Consequently, I suffered damage from the aftermath and many of my limbs ended up severed. These four years I have been able to survive because of science, my powers and the rampant desire for vengeance against Sailor Moon and her group of dorks.”

“The Sailor… Senshi?” inquired Tellu.

“Yes. And I regret to inform you that up to this day they are alive and well.” Declared Kaorinite.  
They stared at their mistress with shock but looked down in beaten silence and loathe.

“We couldn’t defeat them then, what chance do we have now that they have the Talismans and Grail?” asked Eugeal with low spirits.

Kaorinite smirked at the woman. “Don’t fret. This time we have something we didn’t before. The element of surprise.”

The women gave her a puzzled look.

“What would you have us do, evil one?” asked Ptilol stepping forward. Cyprine held her hand while standing next to her other half.

“To begin with, find these two and bring them here.” Informed Kaorinite showing them a picture of Haruka and Michiru.

Looking at the picture, Eugeal blinked a couple of times before her eyes widened with shock. Tellu gave her fellow witch a puzzled look. “Eugeal?”

“It’s them. I can’t believe it.” Responded the flabbergasted red-haired. Emerald eyes then looked back at the picture, “They do seem very familiar.”

Viluy clenched her teeth, “Of course. They are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.”

Mimete gasped in awe, “No way! Really?! That good-looking man is a woman!?”

Their faces were confounded with incredulity and anger.

“We will make them pay for the humiliation they had us go through!” exclaimed Eugeal. The rest of the Witches joined her squabble.

“Silence! I said you would bring them to me!” Commanded Kaorinite hitting the floor harshly with her staff.  
The witches recoiled while grunting and clenching their teeth.

Clearing her throat, Kaorinite grinned at them, “Good fortune has smiled upon us. Tomorrow the civilian form of Sailor Neptune will perform in an open venue. Unsuspecting, untransformed and in a crowd, she will become a very easy target for you.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that.” Chortled the cheeky blonde.

“What if her partner shows up?” inquired

“That’s why we have to pinpoint her whereabouts first before we attack. We already know Neptune will be on stage.” Explained Viluy getting some stray hairs behind her ears.

“They will be separated, which will make trapping them even easier.”

“What if the rest of the senshi show up?”

“That’s why we most be precise and hasty.” Clarified Ptilol.

The Witches lips adorned with an impious grin that very much assimilated Kaorinite’s.

“Trap them, bring them here and I will make sure each one of us gets our share of entertainment with them.”

The Witches smirked at one another and laughed sinisterly.


	2. Velvet ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An improvised and unexpected dinner happens between the Outers and Taiki. Harumichi spends some quality time in the music room.

It was approximately four in the afternoon. Haruka and Setsuna had stopped by a local bookstore within the busy district of commercial Tokyo after the Time Keeper suggested that Taiki would favor receiving a book for a gift. 

Surrounded by thousands of books, the green-haired woman pondered over the countless options available to choose from. 

Science-Fiction? Historical Drama? Poetry? With frustrated disapproval, Setsuna kept on passing through the options before her.

Haruka took a deep breath, making it more than obvious to Setsuna that the blonde's short-lived patience was reaching its peak.

“How about The Tale of Genji?” inquired Haruka, showing a copy of the famous book to her fellow senshi.

“No, given its importance in japanese culture, he must have already read it.”

Haruka nodded her acknowledgment and returned to browsing the shelves. Her eyes quickly pinpointed another famous book which she didn’t hesitate to point out to Setsuna. “Alright, then The Makioka Sisters.”

Setsuna gave the book a pensive look, then placing her hand against her cheek, she sighed. 

“No. I’m afraid it's too antique.” Setsuna shook her head slowly.

“Oh, ok. Um…” Exhaling, the blonde cracked her neck and did her best to offer Setsuna her most congenial smile. 

“How about 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea?” asked the blonde, showing yet another book to her friend.

“No, he doesn’t seem to be the type of person that’s into such fiction.”

The tense blonde sighed. Her eyebrow started ticking nervously. Impatient teal eyes darted through the titles, listing additional options. “Memoirs of a Geisha… The Temple of the Golden Pavilion?” Haruka began rushing through the titles. 

With another sigh, Setsuna shook her head again. “It's alright Haruka, you can stop--”

Haruka grunted and shoved another book in Setsuna’s face. “Then this, a Dragon Ball manga.”

The green-haired woman raised an eyebrow and gave the Wind Senshi a dubious look.

“Please, Haruka. I can hardly see Taiki-san reading manga. He’s an intellectual, the type that will read texts that nourish the mind. And a silly fantasy-action manga is definitely far from that,” explained the wise Time Keeper.

“Well, I don’t know what else to suggest! We have scouted half the store! You’ve browsed through books of all genres! And, besides, what nonsense are you saying; why are you calling it silly? You love that manga!”

The olive-skinned woman blushed sheepishly. “Y-You’re the one saying nonsense.”

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me. If you don’t like it, then why do you have all it’s volumes strategically hidden behind some philosophy books on your shelves, hmm?” inquired the blonde with a cheeky tone.

Setsuna’s cheeks flushed a bright red. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Eyes downcast, Haruka shoved both of her hands inside her pant pockets and smiled smugly, clicking her tongue. “Also, if my memory doesn’t fail me, I recall seeing some ‘to-be-released-in-the-future’ volumes in your possession as well. You never striked me as the type of senshi that would use her time traveling powers so lightly…” 

Haruka elevated her gaze to look at the now very flustered Sailor Pluto. “...Especially for a self-indulging hobby,” she continued with a mischievous grin.

Setsuna’s crimson eyes grew wider and her mouth dropped open in annoyed disbelief. “I can’t believe you are even saying such things. You know I would never use my powers lightly! And besides, I happened to stop by those books one day when I traveled to the future. That’s no crime,” an exasperated Setsuna screamed-whispered in defense of her actions.

Haruka giggled at Setsuna’s response. “Oi, you don’t have to get that defensive! I was just teasing. You’re not the only one that has used her powers out of senshi duty,” kidded the blonde.

Setsuna tilted her head to her side and gave Haruka a puzzled look.

The blonde coughed and laughed nervously, taking her hand to the back of her nape. “Hahaha, don’t mind what I just said. Um, anyways, it’s pretty cool that Bulla reached Super Saiyan level 2 before Trunks did, right?” 

The emerald-haired woman gave the blonde a stern look, her eyebrow still slightly bent. “Don't try to change the topic Tenou Haruka. Don’t think I will let you off the hook so lightly, for part of my duty is to ensure my fellow companions are kept in check with their powers and sacred weapons.”

Haruka scratched her head, then pointed to another book. “Well, if you don’t think Dragon Ball would fancy him, how about Attack on Titan? Or Fruits Basket?”

“Haruka....” Setsuna deepened her voice to accentuate her point. 

Teal eyes dared to face gravely annoyed crimson ones. Haruka felt a sudden urge to run out of the store.

Setsuna placed both of her hands on her hips and raised an inquisitorial eyebrow. “By the way, how do you even know that I have those books? What were you doing inside my room?” Setsuna intensified her judging and inquisitorial scowl.

A blushing Haruka recoiled then giggled nervously. “Ah, well you see…” Haruka began explaining with stuttering words.

Setsuna narrowed her eyes even further. 

“Our daughter told me about it,” the racer stated as firmly as possible.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow and gave the blonde a skeptical look. “Are you certain?”

Haruka cleared her throat. “Yes. I am.”

The Time Keeper’s hooded eyes squinted at the blonde. “I thought I made myself clear when I said I didn’t like prying eyes in my personal belongings.”

Haruka pondered for a few seconds before deciding to take a daunting leap of faith. She swallowed and decided to use her self-defining cockiness. “So, you do admit to owning the manga series, including volumes not yet released.”

Setsuna jerked back and stuttered, “Stop deviating our conversation. My room is my private sanctuary. I hope that was the only time in which you got in…” Setsuna coughed, then tried to reclaim her poise, “and I hope that you and Michiru haven’t done any funny business in my room,” she continued with an intimidating tone.

The blonde’s cheeks turned red and she gulped as she felt the dangerously intensifying aura emanating from her friend. Haruka placed both of her hands in front of her defensively. “Oh no, I was only in your room that time! A-and, Michiru and I haven’t done anything like that in your room! We’ve done… things… in, like, every other nook of the house, but not your room, I swear!” Haruka giggled nervously.

Setsuna eased up a little at the blonde’s confession. Her tranquility lasted but a very brief moment when realization hit her like a bucket full of cold water. Setsuna opened her eyes wide. “You’ve done things in Hotaru’s room!?” she hissed to Haruka.

Haruka felt creeping warmth in her neck and ears. The blonde waved one hand in front of Setsuna while the other fidgeted inside her pant’s pocket.

The blonde giggled nervously. “Well, you see, things happen around my seductively vigorous, thirsty girlfriend…” Haruka scratched her head and tried to hide her shame. “Anyhow… We’ve been here for over an hour. It’ll be evening shortly and we still need to buy groceries and make dinner. We shouldn’t waste anymore time,” Haruka tried yet again to change the topic.

Setsuna shook her head and face-palmed. She figured she would rather leave things as they were. Not knowing the specifics of what her hormone-crazed fellow Outer Senshi did in their residence was very likely for the best. 

“You were the one who insisted on buying the present,” Setsuna replied seriously.

Haruka’s brow creased. “Well, I hadn’t expected this slow pace from someone that handles time... or for you to be so indecisive for the matter...” the blonde defended herself.

The wise woman sighed. There was truth behind Haruka’s words; after all the time they spent in the bookstore, she still hadn’t decided on a gift for the brown-haired alien. And she had completely lost track of time. Disappointed and somewhat frustrated, she looked at her surroundings again.

“So please, hurry up. Three more minutes.”

“There’s many good options,” explained Setsuna while frowning.

“Yep. Way too many. Time is running out.”

Cupping a hand on her cheek, the Space-Time Guardian groaned. This was a terrible idea after all. 

“Haruka… we should just give up.” Her crimson eyes were downcast and she didn’t noticed the surprised look in Haruka’s eyes. Her teal eyes looked above Setsuna's shoulders.

“It’s been a fruitless search… a search that has opened my eyes to the self-realization of how little I know of Taiki-san. Let’s just leave and buy the groceries,” Setsuna continued.

“Ah… I think we could spare a few more minutes looking, I mean, you never know… maybe something of interest could show up,” Haruka replied in an amused tone.

Setsuna looked at the blonde with a puzzled look. “But… didn’t you just say…”

“Hmm?” inquired the blonde as she kept looking over Setsuna’s shoulder.

The older woman sighed in frustration. “Never mind. You’re not even paying attention to me. This gift searching idea was very silly after all.”

“Setsuna…” the blonde started, but was interrupted by her annoyed companion.

“Taiki-san is a very mature, sophisticated, gentle, and passionate warrior whose interests revolve around the qualities I just mentioned. Everything might sound like a good option and at the same time it might not.”

“I believe so, but-“ the blonde tried to continue. An unsuspecting nervousness crept up her features.

Scoldingly, the green-haired woman shook the manga in front of Haruka, “That is why I have to be extra careful with which book I select for him. Because I want it to be extra special, like him.”

The slightly pale blonde combed her fingers through her hair and coughed a little. Haruka’s incredulous eyes darted from Setsuna to the man standing behind the Time Keeper. The blonde was at a loss of words.

“Ah, I am flattered to be spoken of in such a manner,” a melodious, masculine voice spoke.

Setsuna’s eyes grew wide. An embarrassed Haruka coughed and gave a slight nod, acknowledging the brunet.

“Hey, Taiki-san,” Haruka softly spoke as she recovered her voice.

“Good afternoon Haruka-san, Setsuna-san,” Taiki politely greeted them. 

Setsuna gulped and closed her eyes as she realized the mess she was in. Of course, the brunet would show up in a place like this. Oh Cosmos-sama. Why me?

The Time Keeper slowly turned, facing the smiling Taiki. Her cheeks flushed into a rouge shade once more and she quickly bowed to the handsome man.

“What a coincidence to find you here,” stated Taiki with a heartfelt smile.

“What a coincidence, indeed…” Haruka began, then coughed once more. “I thought you would be practicing for tomorrow’s event.”

“We did earlier today. My brothers and I decided to have the evening for ourselves,” explained Taiki.

“Ah, I see,” Haruka responded while looking at the speechless Setsuna from the corner of her eye. The wise Keeper of Time overlooked the titles of the books by her side. Her fingers anxiously fidgeted the manga she still held.

“Do you have any plans for the evening?” inquired Haruka, figuring she might as well be more daunting in the stead of the helplessly staggered Senshi of Time.

“Not really. I was just going to browse some books in the hopes of finding something good to read for tonight.”

The blonde clicked her tongue. “Oh great. Would you care to join us fo—” Haruka began, but was quickly cut off by unnerved crimson eyes. Unable to give Taiki a level look, Setsuna quickly bowed to him and took the blonde by the arm and walked a few feet away from the confused brunet.

“What is it?” asked a puzzled Haruka.

“What are you doing?” the flustered Time Keeper retorted.

“Just being polite and asking him to join us for dinner!”

“W-What? Taiki-san is a very busy man, Haruka. And didn’t you just heard him? He said he has plans to read later.”

The blonde rolled her eyes and whispered, “reading isn’t formal plans.” Then Haruka gave Setsuna a smug smile. “And don’t deny it. You want him to join us.”

Setsuna pouted at her friend and sighed. The truth was that she would love to have the Starlight join them for dinner, but of course she found too much shame in admitting so. Setsuna gave the floor a pessimistic, ashamed look. Haruka winced while watching Setsuna with saddened awe. 

It was unusual for her to see the formidable Keeper of the Doors of Time in such low spirits. It was heartbreaking, even. A loner mostly by duty and responsibility, had made Setsuna very vigilant of those she could trust. It was no surprise the only group of people she considered friends were her Sailor Senshi sisterhood, with whom she shared her sense of justice and duty. Perhaps that was the same reason why she liked Taiki, because of his unrelenting commitment to his very own missions and his sense of justice and sacrifice. The blonde smiled as it struck her that such a thing was very likely what had triggered this not so unseemly connection between the two hermits.

“Taiki-san. We are going to have a homemade dinner. Would you mind joining us?” the blonde formally inquired.

The singer was caught off guard. “I beg your pardon?” Taiki asked, amazed at the blonde’s abrupt question.

“Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Taiki winced then nodded, still in disbelief. “You mean it?”

“I do. We would be pleased to have you join our dinner if you don’t have any plans besides reading,” stated the leader of the Outer Senshi.

Amethyst eyes brightened. “I would be delighted to join you.” Then he looked sheepishly at Setsuna. “That is, if you would be alright with that as well, Setsuna-san.”

Still flustered, crimson eyes met supportive teal ones. Taking a deep breath, Setsuna proceeded to face Taiki. Gathering her courage, her shy eyes met his bashful visage. Finally able to overcome her unforeseen embarrassment and excitement, she found her ability to speak returned to her. “Yes please, I would like that very much.”

“Great. Then it’s settled. Now, let’s go buy groceries,” added Haruka.

“Oh, is that the book you’re buying?” asked Taiki, referring to the manga in Setsuna’s hands.  
Puzzled, the green-haired woman blinked a couple of times and then recalled she was still holding the manga. 

“Oh, this? I…” Setsuna began explaining as a new onset of embarrassed awkwardness overtook her.

“Yes, she was browsing in hopes of finding the newest volume of the series. Ever heard of Dragon Ball?” Haruka intruded.

Taiki chuckled at Haruka’s sudden intervention. “Yes, I have heard of it before. Also, Seiya has some scattered volumes in our apartment.”

Setsuna gave the blonde the most bewildered, weird look ever. What the heck is Haruka up to now?

“Haruka, Taiki-san certainly doesn’t like these kinds of books,” Setsuna tried reasoning.

“Well, actually, I have enjoyed reading Seiya’s. But sadly, he doesn’t have succeeding volumes so I haven’t been able to make much sense of it.”

“Ah, well you’re in luck! You see, Setsuna happens to be a very knowledgeable fan of the series. She has all the volumes out so far,” Haruka added with a grin and a wink.

“That sounds great. Reading an entertaining manga would indeed be the ideal kind of reading I need. I would have never expected the wise Keeper of the Doors of Time to be a manga fanatic. You never cease to impress me, Setsuna-san,” Taiki answered with a bright smile.

Still astonished at the sudden turn of events, the Senshi of Time offered the Soldier of the Winds a mortified look. Haruka tittered tensely at Setsuna’s implied ‘I will get you later for this’ look, yet welcomed the silent thankfulness.

The rays of the afternoon sun bathed Setsuna’s stunning olive skin and her verdant knee-length mane, somehow taking her surreal beauty to further heights. Fixing some stray green strands behind her ear, Setsuna gave Taiki a sheepish smile. “I have this one already, I just wanted to check something in its synopsis,” she added, placing the manga back on the shelf and gave him the most beautiful smile he had seen, “Let’s go.” she remarked.

Yet, dumbfounded and flustered Taiki nodded at the attractive woman still not knowing if his heart had skipped a beat or had came out of rhythm. Either way he followed the women.

XxX

A meal like the one they were sharing would have taken a long time, had it not been for Taiki’s expertise in cooking. 

The cooks, Setsuna, Michiru, and Taiki, opted to prepare different elements that could be used to recreate famous japanese dishes, like tendon and kaisendon. The plates and bowls were filled with either deep fried pieces of battered vegetables and seafood, or with fresh raw seafood like crab, shrimp, salmon or sashimi. Smaller cups contained sauces and other ingredients for garnishing their dishes. 

The group sat on comfortable black silken cushions around a low cherry wood table on top of a subtly matching tatami. A rice steamer sat beside Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, who nominated themselves the ‘official rice distributors.’

“Itadakimasu,” said the group in unison as they wished each other a good meal before proceeding to prepare their ‘dons.’

“Thank you again for your help, Taiki-san,” thanked Setsuna as she stared at the numerous dishes before her. Light pink adorned her cheeks.

“It’s my pleasure, Setsuna-san. I have always been fascinated by different cuisines, and the Japanese one tops my list,” explained Taiki after taking a bite of fried shrimp.

A smug smile cornered Michiru’s lips as she stared at the sheepish Setsuna. “Yes, we would like to thank you for your assistance and for joining us tonight Taiki-san,” expressed Michiru after sipping her green tea.

Taiki nodded. “Thank you Michiru-san. I am honored to join you. Thank you for having me, specially you Haruka-san.” The group smiled and nodded to the brunet.

“As long as it’s you I am fine.” explained Haruka making Setsuna and Taiki sweatdrop and the rest of the girls giggle.

“Could you please tell me more about the piece you chose to perform for tomorrow, girls?” inquired Taiki as he faced them.

“Chibi-Usa-chan and I wrote it. It’s called Velvet Ribbons.” 

Taiki’s amethyst eyes opened up as he gasped, “Composing an original piece at such a young age? I am impressed.”

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa giggled behind their bowls of rice. “Yes. Michiru-san taught us how to write music, so we have tried doing a few compositions,” explained Chibi-Usa, pulling out a portfolio. 

“Would you like to see?” asked Hotaru, her face brightening with excitement.

“I would be honored.”

Chibi-Usa took the portfolio in one hand and Hotaru by the other and they situated themselves between Setsuna and Taiki as they offered the brunet the book. Taiki took out his reading glasses and began inspecting the music sheets. Setsuna tried her best to understand the different symbols that were meticulously written on the paper. 

Haruka and Michiru giggled at the girls’ enthusiasm. 

“So… vanilla ice cream?” Haruka asked her partner with a teasing tone.

Michiru giggled and purred, “what about it?” 

“It’s unlike you. Chocolate is your flavor,” Haruka vocalized with a grin as she opened her mouth to accept a delicious piece of tempura sweet potato that Michiru was offering her.

“Well, with so many rehearsals we haven’t spent much time together lately,” Michiru replied as she took her hand to Haruka’s face and brushed some sauce and a few grains of rice off it. Then the aquamarine-haired woman took her soiled fingers to her own mouth and licked them clean. “... I have been aching for your company; I needed to be reminded... of... you.”

Teal eyes narrowed as they intently stared at Michiru’s alluring gesture. Haruka swallowed as she felt her heart fluttering faster.

“These are very well done compositions!” exclaimed a surprised Taiki. He placed the pink portfolio carefully on the table.

“Yes, mama has been pretty demanding,” Hotaru shyly added.

“But it’s because of her excellent tutoring that these are so good. You are very blessed to have such a wonderful teacher.”

“Thanks to Michiru-san’s teachings we will do great tomorrow.” Chibi-Usa smiled wholeheartedly. 

Waving her hand in front of her, the elated Senshi of the Seas grinned happily at the praises.

“And you are wonderful students,” Michiru complimented the giggling girls.

“Have you thought about adding lyrics to them?” inquired a curious Taiki.

The girls looked at one another and blushed. “Not really.” 

The brunet smiled. “I would be elated to assist you with that.” 

Carefully dipping the sashimi in soy sauce and shaking the excess, Haruka proceeded to take it to Michiru’s lips. A satiated Michiru rolled her eyes as she savoured the smooth and rich delicacy.

“My, you seem to really be enjoying yourself,” joked Haruka as her eyes sparkled with bemused admiration.

Michiru nodded slowly as she tried to muffle delighted moans before swallowing. “Oh… this tastes so good, love.”

Michiru seductively licked her lips clean. Haruka’s uninterrupted glare was on them. Michiru gave Haruka a sultry look and grinned at the blonde’s uncontested and aroused attention on her. 

Setsuna cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at the couple. A blushed Haruka looked to her side while Michiru lightly coughed. 

“So, where did you meet?” Michiru quickly asked as she faced Taiki.

“Ah, I decided to pay a visit to the bookstore and that’s where I met Haruka-san and Setsuna-san.”

“Oh, were you looking for a particular book?”

“Oh, no. I was just browsing.” 

“Did you find anything of interest?” 

“Not really… Haruka-san and Setsuna-san were telling me about a manga series though.”

“Oh?” Michiru raised an eyebrow making both Setsuna and Haruka blush. 

“The Dragon Ball series,” Taiki added.

“Ah,” Michiru replied, slightly bemused.

“Well, what better example of a good japanese manga, than a popular hit like Dragon Ball?” kidded the blonde.

“... And how did that go?” 

“Well, part of me coming over was to further discuss the series with Setsuna-san… whom seems pretty knowledgeable of it.”

Hotaru giggled. “Oh, yes she is. Mama likes it a lot.” 

“She even has figures of her favorite characters!” added Chibi-Usa.

“Uhum…” Michiru purred, then snickered when she saw the flustered olive-skinned woman facepalm.

“Oh?” asked a surprised Taiki.

“So, the story begins with this alien baby called Son Goku and how he ends up on planet Earth and he comes from a fighting race of extinct aliens called the Saiyans---” began Haruka, too enthusiastically. Eventually everybody else, except Michiru, began contributing to the story. 

Michiru smiled at her family and the amused, yet interested, brunet. This was one of those times she wanted to keep in her memory and treasure forever. Her small family was having a great time, and with a Star Light, of all people. 

To think her lover was comfortable with it made Michiru bemused, yet happy at the same time. She smiled proudly at Haruka, acknowledging her personal growth. It wasn’t long ago that Haruka acted as if she had no intent of coexisting with aliens like the Star Lights. And now they were sharing a meal together. 

Michiru then frowned and sighed at the empty sashimi bowl. Her azure eyes glistened when she noticed there were a few pieces left on her lover’s plate. The aquamarine-haired woman paid attention to her partner’s feeding pattern; the blonde was mindlessly taking food from her bowl without even looking at it. The odds favored the Sea Senshi; Haruka was very entertained in chatter, and sufficiently distracted. The unsuspecting blonde didn’t notice Michiru’s subtle slight of hand as she took the pieces of sashimi from her bowl.

“... And combining his powers with the spirit of his deceased father, Gohan and Goku made this huge Kamehameha and shot it at Cell!” the blonde continued the animated tale and took yet another mouthful of rice.

Haruka made a funny face when she finally noticed she was only eating rice. The blonde looked at her bowl curiously and raised an eyebrow. “What the… I could have sworn I had some fish here…” 

Haruka stirred the rice inside her bowl with her chopsticks and indeed couldn’t find anything but the white grain, crumbs and some traces of sauce. By the time the blonde realized her bowl was nothing but rice, everyone else had long-noticed Michiru’s mischief, yet remained silent. Unable to keep up the charade, the group began laughing at Haruka’s confusion.

Haruka blushed. “Very funny guys. And real swell Michiru… should have known better than to sit next to the sashimi snatcher.”

Michiru did her best to hold her laughter. She covered her mouth with her napkin. She bent in to hug Haruka and kissed her on the shoulder which she used to try to hide. 

“Gomen ne.” Michiru tried to be apologetic, yet giggled at the same time. 

Haruka scoffed in amused disbelief. “Can you believe this?” she spoke to those around her as Michiru snuggled against her, trying to muffle her giggles. “This woman. T-This... Judas. She’s unbelievable.” 

Everyone kept laughing, even the usually serious Setsuna and Taiki had a hard time containing their mirth.

XxX

“So… what are your plans tonight?” Michiru asked her distracted roommate as they washed the dinner dishes.

The aquamarine-haired woman frowned when she didn’t receive a timely response. Michiru noticed that her friend was mindlessly drying the dishes over and over, while absently looking out the window. 

“Setsuna,” Michiru called out to the Time Senshi again, this time increasing her tone of voice.

Setsuna snapped out of her thoughts and faced Michiru. “Yes Michiru?”

 

Michiru smiled hopelessly and shook her head slowly, then returned her eyes to the task at hand. “I was asking you, if you had any plans for tonight?” 

“Plans?” asked Setsuna.

“With Taiki.”

“Oh,'' Setsuna felt warmth creep up her neck and spill over her ears. “perhaps other than talking a little more, we have no plans, Michiru.”

Michiru raised an amused eyebrow. “Why not?”

Setsuna stuttered and looked at the smaller woman with a bemused expression. “Because we don’t.”

Michiru pondered, then lowly purred, “Is it because of Haruka?”

Setsuna recoiled and coughed. “No. Of course not. She shouldn’t be concerned about my safety. As a matter of fact, none of you should. I believe that in these past thousand years I have managed to learn how to take care of myself.”

“Alright. Then why not?” 

Setsuna sighed as she put the dried dishes away. “We just… haven’t spoken to that length.”

“I see,” Michiru trailed off as she closed the faucet. She dried her hands and in one fluid jump she sat on the counter. Crossing her legs, she stared intently at Setsuna. The Time Keeper recoiled at Michiru’s gesture.

Michiru bent forward and placed her hand underneath the downcast Setsuna’s chin, turning the crimson eyes up at her.

“I’ve been thinking,” Michiru began, causing Setsuna’s heart to skip a beat. Since ancient times, she had known such a phrase to be the beginning of impending trouble; especially when coming from the lips of Neptune’s protégée.“

“I will get you some time to be alone with Taiki. Have him accompany you to drop off the girls at Usagi-chan’s. Then whatever happens after that is up to you.”

“But Michiru… I don’t want to cause any--”

“Is no problem and leave Haruka to me,” Michiru said, winking at her friend.

Setsuna turned her head towards the living room. The small group was still gathered around the table and sat comfortably on the tatami. “Do you think Taiki-san would mind?”

Michiru rolled her eyes and gave Setsuna a sultry grin. “Believe me, my dear, he won’t mind at all. In case you haven’t noticed, Taiki-san couldn’t care less for Dragon Ball or perhaps any manga for the matter at the moment.” 

Setsuna tilted her head. “He’s not interested in the manga? Then why did he agree to come?” 

Michiru clicked her tongue and giggled, jumping off the counter. She gave her friend the same look she would give a clueless child. “Oh, beautiful Setsuna… for being an All-Seeing Mistress of Time, you sure are adorably naive sometimes,” Michiru purred softly as she fixed some wild strands of veridian hair behind Setsuna’s ear. 

The Time Keeper swallowed while looking at Michiru’s intense sapphires. 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. You could talk wonders about dust and he would still be fascinated, or pretend to be, because that’s what interests you. He just wants to spend time with you.”

Thoughtful and shy crimson eyes stared at deep blue ones. “And I see how hard you try keeping up with any musical topic, even though you don’t favor it or understand it.”

Setsuna swallowed and stuttered, “But Michiru…”

Michiru placed her slender index finger on top of Setsuna’s plump, burgundy lips. “You can fool many and perhaps try to do so to yourself, but you can’t fool me. I can tell you like each other quite a lot. If you propose it to yourself, you could make Taiki-san go Supernova with ease.”

Setsuna’s cheeks turned bright pink. Michiru giggled.

“Let’s not waste time,” added Michiru, lightly pinching Setsuna’s butt as she walked away. 

The sheepish Setsuna shrugged as she followed her alluring friend towards the group.

“Girls, pack your things and get ready. We wouldn’t want you getting sick with the evening dew,” informed Michiru. The girls nodded and went towards Hotaru’s room. Both Haruka and Taiki stood up.

The blonde walked towards the wooden key holder, but Michiru suddenly tugged on her forearm. “Setsuna will be taking the girls.”

“Oh?” Haruka tilted her head.

Taiki gave Setsuna a questioning look and Michiru quickly interjected, “She has to go out anyways. As we were putting away the dishes, we noticed that we are in dire need of green tea for tomorrow’s breakfast and she told me she has something that needs tending to in the observatory as well.”

Setsuna gave Michiru a funny look, but remained silent. 

“Oh, alright. Which car will you take?” the blonde asked.

Amethyst and teal eyes looked at timid crimson ones. Setsuna noticed Michiru’s supporting gesture. Slow, and somewhat unsure, Setsuna shook her head. “Thank you Haruka, but it won't be necessary. Taiki-san offered to drive us there.”

Taiki gave Setsuna a puzzled look.

It only took a moment for Taiki to interpret Setsuna’s glance. He nervously giggled. “Oh yes I did,” he giggled nervously, “Because I have nothing else to do tonight and also because I have to get going anyways. I can easily drop them by on my way home.”

“Are you sure?” Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, thank you. It would be the least I can do after I was invited to spend such a wonderful evening in the Outer’s household.” the brunet tried to say as natural as possible.

“It will be fine love. Even though Taiki-san might not be as skilled as you are as a driver, I know he’s quite capable of driving safely. Besides, I need you to help me with some final preparations for tomorrow’s concert. And maybe after that, we could eat some delicious vanilla ice cream together,” Michiru suggested calmly as she wrapped her arms around Haruka’s.

“Oh, ok…” stated Haruka as she palmed her neck.

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa re emerged from the room.

“Did you gather everything you need?” asked Setsuna as she halved her size to see the girls better. They nodded and walked towards Haruka and Michiru, hugging them.

Michiru walked towards Setsuna and neared her lips to her ear. “Have fun and don’t return too late,” then the aquamarine-haired woman giggled and rolled her eyes, “Who am I kidding, just have fun. Return whenever you want.” Michiru hissed.

Setsuna nodded and sheepishly smiled at her friend. By that time Haruka had finished giving Taiki about a hundred driving safety pointers. 

“You taking us to Usagi-chan’s, Setsuna-mama?”

“Taiki-san has kindly volunteered to do so,” Setsuna explained as she grabbed her purse.

“Wow! That’s awesome! Thanks Taiki-san!” Chibi-Usa offered him a wide grin. 

Setsuna and Taiki bowed to Haruka and Michiru on their way out and walked away.

Standing by the doorframe, Michiru waved goodbye to the small group. Haruka stood by her, silent, with her arms crossed.

“Well you took their outing surprisingly well. I am glad you trust Taiki-san,” Michiru appreciated.

The blonde grunted and sighed. “Don’t misinterpret. Taiki-san seems alright, but he’s a Star Light so I will always be suspicious of him. And an Aston Martin is a good ride, so he has good taste. But,” Haruka said, stretching the word as she scratched her nape, “I know Setsuna wants to spend time with him, so, well…”

“So well...?” Cerulean eyes squinted playfully when they met bashful teal ones.

Haruka coughed and looked to her side, “That’s that.”

Michiru giggled at her lover’s silliness. “You are such a hopeless romantic.” 

Standing on her toes, she gave the blushing Haruka a kiss on the cheek. The smaller woman intertwined her hand with her lover’s. 

“Let’s go inside. Don’t want us catching a cold either.”

XxX

The couple made their way to the music room. Just as Michiru had previously requested, Haruka practiced the composition she would perform in the charity concert tomorrow.

Lowering her violin, the Sea Senshi sighed irritated when the song finished.

“What’s wrong? Did I make a mistake?” asked Haruka, worried.

“Oh no, love. Your playing was divine. As always. I’m... just annoyed that you won’t be my pianist.” 

Haruka chuckled. “The Tokyo Orchestra couldn’t afford to have their main pianist, Himura Toyo-san, lose his shine to a mere piano aficionado like myself. Especially considering that he’s the professional pianist and not me.”

Michiru rolled her eyes as she carefully put away Marine Cathedral. She walked towards Haruka and rested her hands on her hips. “Can I object in regards to that statement?”

Haruka giggled and extended her arms to Michiru. “By all means my lady.” 

With a nod and a smile, Michiru thanked her lover and sat on Haruka’s lap.

“Well, he’s a brash, arrogant imbecile with an apparent natural talent of unnerving me. Even though you are not a professional pianist your skills are far better than his. I have witnessed the wonders those fingers of yours have been able to play. Unlike him, you have natural talent.” Michiru pouted.

She grabbed one of Haruka’s hands and kissed it.

Haruka scoffed. “I’m not a good pianist, I make many mistakes. I just happen to be blessed by one of Japan’s most illustrious violinists, and such a virtuoso happens to come to the aid of my faulty notes everytime.”

Pondering cerulean eyes met modest teal ones. “I adore you, Tenou Haruka. You know that, right?” Michiru pressed her lover’s strong hand against her cheek.

“I know. So do I, Kaiou Michiru.”

Haruka’s intense gaze couldn’t divert from Michiru’s stunning attractiveness. Not only did she look divine in her cotton lilac summer dress with her hair in an updo, but also her heartfelt, fond smile accentuated her innate beauty. Michiru giggled at Haruka’s bedazzled stare. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Haruka interjected softly in the alluring, throaty tone that easily gave Michiru goosebumps. Michiru bit her bottom lip and giggled. The blonde wrapped her arms around Michiru’s waist.

“What do you mean, handsome? We’ve seen each other every day,” Michiru kidded, but deep down knew what her lover truly meant. They were rarely without the others as of late, and hadn’t been able to spend as much time together as they were used to. 

Haruka grinned and held Michiru closer. Joy and affection flooded her as she felt Michiru’s excited heart fluttering with her own. 

“You know how much I love it when you stare at me like this? And when you flatter me with such heartfelt comments? And when you use this maddening deep tone?” Michiru inquired lustfully while caressing her lover’s sleek neck.

Haruka began to laugh bashfully, but suddenly paused. “Ah, I almost forgot,” she prompted as she reached for some music papers. “I’ve been practicing a song.”

“Oh?” Michiru inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. A song for you.”

“Oh…” Michiru purred, intrigued and excited. Haruka patted the empty spot next to her. With a displeased groan, Michiru abandoned her comfortable position on Haruka’s lap and joined her side. 

After flexing her fingers and taking a deep breath, Haruka began playing the piano once more. Michiru quickly recognized the song as Ed Sheeran’s Perfect.

“Oh my, I love this song.” Michiru exclaimed, placing her hands over her chest.

“I know you do.” Haruka grinned.

With bright pink decorating her cheeks and a jubilant heart, Michiru rested her head on Haruka’s shoulder. Closing her eyes, she began humming the song.

“It sounds wonderful, but it’s missing a sexy singing voice,” Michiru teasingly implied. 

“Don’t push it,” the blonde snickered.

The violinist giggled. “Please?”

“Michiru…”

“Onegai…” Michiru whispered to Haruka’s ear with her seductive, alluring voice.

Admitting her inevitable defeat, the blonde gave a half-suppressed laugh and consented to Michiru’s whim. 

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own.

Michiru purred with delight when Haruka’s husky voice join the musical composition.

Closing her eyes, the Sea Senshi allowed herself to be taken by the music that her lover’s skilled hands and husky voice so beautifully interpreted. She could see their love story told over and over through the times. Her heart fluttered with endless bliss as the song reminded her how deep the Wind Soldier’s adoration was for her.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms.

Michiru’s voice accompanied Haruka’s as she swayed from side to side.

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight.

Michiru wondered if Haruka always possessed such a delightful, melodic voice. She had always loved her partner’s deep voice, and even though she wouldn’t openly admit it, awed at the ease in which Haruka’s throaty words could accelerate her heartbeat and could turn her entire being into a quivering puddle.

I don't deserve this.

 

You look perfect tonight...

The couple finished the song and Michiru gave her lover a tight hug.

“I hope you enjoyed it,” said Haruka as she rested her head against Michiru’s after carefully lowering the ivory keyboard cover.

Michiru kissed her lover’s head. “I loved it. Thank you.” 

The violinist wrapped her arms around Haruka’s neck and kissed the blonde. Haruka grinned and wrapped her arms around Michiru’s waist. 

Just as things were heating up, Haruka looked at the Grandfather clock that sat across them. “It’s been a while already,” she murmured between kisses.

Somewhat dazed, Michiru turned to face the clock, then scowled. “Setsuna had a couple of stops and things to do, love,” she explained as she quickly resumed her kissing and began unbuttoning her lover’s shirt.

The blonde pulled herself away from the kiss once more. “But still…” Haruka said, taking out her phone from her pocket.

Frustrated and somewhat exasperated, Michiru tilted her head. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure everyone’s alright.”

“They’re fine! Setsuna’s an adult and you entrusted them to Taiki-san, not Seiya-kun. You know how responsible and serious he is,” Michiru retorted taking Haruka’s phone and placing it on the keyboard cover.

Haruka grunted and frowned at the mention of the black-haired Star Light. Michiru snickered and finished unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt. 

“Don’t expect to get off the hook so easily, handsome. Not after how turned on and wet you’ve made me. Now, I want you on the piano.”

“On the piano? Michiru-”

“Now.”

Hesitating, the blonde got up and sat on top of the luxurious piano and Michiru began kissing her passionately. Her hands ran wild across Haruka’s back before reaching the blonde’s hair and ruffling Haruka’s windswept, sandy locks. With a push, the blonde was on her back. Teal eyes were fixed on the endless seas of lust contained in her lover’s azure eyes; oceans that could easily drown Haruka in their depths whenever they desired. 

Michiru propped herself on the piano and knelt by Haruka’s legs. The violinist cast a craving, thirsty look at Haruka as her eyes feasted on the woman underneath her.

“Do you know how much I enjoy having you like this?” Michiru’s eyes glistened as she bit her bottom lip. She grazed her nails from Haruka’s collarbone down to her toned midriff and clung a playful index finger on the buckle of her belt. “To know that you’re all mine?”

The spellbound blonde swallowed hard. Michiru grinned and proceeded to unlock the racer’s belt. Then Michiru introduced her hand inside Haruka’s pants and underwear, eliciting a whimper from the pianist. 

The violinist heaved a gratified sigh at her lover’s throbbing, slick sex. “You’re so wet, love.” 

Tapping the blonde’s hip, Michiru instructed Haruka to raise them, allowing the violinist to effortlessly slide off her pants and underwear.

Fascinated, Michiru bent over to kiss and lick Haruka’s navel and groins, making her twitch and heave heavy sighs. She grazed her teeth across Haruka’s thighs and brushed her lips against Haruka’s sensitive skin, giving her goosebumps. Haruka grunted and moaned from her lover’s perpetual teasing.

“P-please,” begged Haruka as she lifted her hips, needing far more than the violinist’s teasing.

Michiru giggled with delight. “I love when you beg me,” the seductress crooned as she continued with the teasing. She brushed her fingers through Haruka’s mons pubis and her labia. Haruka bit her bottom lip. 

“You get so damn needy...” Michiru crooned with a soft giggle as two fingers caressed Haruka’s opening and she saw allured what the touch caused on the chagrinned blonde.

“How badly do you want these inside of you?” Michiru asked with the most erotic voice she could produce. 

Haruka groaned exasperated. Her bedroom eyes showed aggravation. “Quite badly.” 

The mesmerized blonde gasped as Michiru’s fingers penetrated her. Loud groans escaped her when Michiru vigorously fingered her aching sex. With a variation of speed, Michiru’s fingers slipped her lover’s slick vagina. With every moan and gasp, Michiru’s movements became more fervent. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Michiru teased salaciously.

Haruka felt lightheaded. Michiru’s skilled hands moved swiftly in a maddening rhythm that sent electric currents through the blonde’s limbs. With every passing second, Haruka found harder to keep away from climaxing. 

“How bad do you want me to make you come, love?” Equally aroused, Michiru swallowed a moan as she titillated her partner. 

The blonde was unable to respond, yet Haruka’s glossy and entranced gaze was all the cue Michiru needed to drive her lover beyond the verge of reason. The violinist focused on Haruka's throbbing, swollen clit. Narrow teal eyes struggled to stay focused on the avid Michiru, until they couldn’t stay open any longer. Jerking her head back and thrusting her hips forward, the spasming blonde came.

“Oh Haruka…” Michiru purred in mesmerized fascination as she feasted upon the tantalizing, orgasming blonde. 

The pianist’s aroused moans and whimpers drove Michiru mental. The Sea Senshi had to bend forward and devour the eye candy before her. Claiming her lover’s drenched, throbbing clit, Michiru unleashed frantic waves of passionate stimulation with her tongue, lips and teeth. Haruka stiffened and gasped for air between moans and jerks filled of electric ecstasy as Michiru made her come again.

The visual and auditory feast before her still couldn’t suffice her insatiable appetite. Desperate for relief, the Sea Soldier began fingering herself. Michiru whimpered in delight when her fingers fluidly entered her wet sex.

Michiru’s swollen and needy clitoris squirmed in ecstasy at her eager strokes. The juices of her damp vagina squirted on Haruka as Michiru came. Michiru’s bedazzled face and sultry moans aroused the somewhat worn out Haruka. 

The blonde lowered the front of Michiru’s dress, exposing her firm, plump breasts. She began massaging the erect, rosy nipples. A cry filled with pleasure escaped the violinist as she arched her body and groaned at the arousing sensations overwhelming her body. Haruka nestled her mouth on Michiru’s neckline and sucked it fiercely making the violinist’s strength give out. 

Now, with Michiru’s body on top of hers, Haruka was able to feel Michiru’s quivering body as it spasmed as she came a second time. The Sea Senshi cried in pure ecstasy as Haruka sucked, licked and bit her skin. Haruka alternated between sucking and groping Michiru’s breasts and nipples, before allowing her hands to become busy with the rest of the thirsty mermaid’s body. The blonde spanked and fondled her girlfriend’s butt repeated times. 

“Ahh!” Michiru cried in ecstasy as she felt electrifying pain and pleasure. Haruka’s wild, stormy eyes looked at her lover with luscious delight. “You like that don’t you? You indecent, needy nymphomaniac.”

“Yes, yes I do!” Michiru cried between moans as her lover’s fingering and spanking intensified. 

“Want me to continue?” Haruka asked her lover as she bedroom eyed her with an enticed grin.

“Ungh...Yes...” Michiru stuttered as her body stiffened once more.

“I can’t hear you,” teased the blonde, slowing her movements.

A somewhat distressed and puzzled Michiru struggled out of her trance and gave her lover a questioning and disapproving look. Haruka had to admit this fatigued, disheveled and needy Michiru completely turned her on. The fact that Michiru was so wet and came so easy because of her, drove the blonde mad. She was blessed to be a witness of the surreal Sea Goddess’s beauty and vulnerability when she came; to hear Michiru’s melodic pleas to be driven mad by enraptured orgasms again and again. 

Michiru’s entire body trembled. She could barely hold herself, yet she wanted more sex. She needed to cum more. And Haruka wanted nothing more than to please her lover and to be drowned by Michiru’s love juices.

Michiru rolled her eyes when Haruka inserted her fingers inside her once more. Haruka winced when she felt Michiru’s slick, hungry sex devour them.

“Oh God… love, you’re so damn wet,” exclaimed the blonde as she engaged herself in the task of pleasing the thirsty Neptunian yet again. 

“Oh yes! Ah! More!” Michiru salaciously begged as her body jerked uncontrollably, despite the fact that she had already came several times.

The enthralled Haruka chuckled. “I adore you, my insatiable cum addict.”

The salacious and euphoric Michiru jerked agitated as Haruka made her climax a few more times then eventually stopped when she perceived that Michiru was worn out. For a few minutes, Haruka gave the breathless, exhausted Michiru multiple kisses as she stroked the trembling woman’s body.

“Finally satisfied?” asked Haruka as she fixed some sweaty aqua-haired strands away from Michiru’s eyes.

With a delayed response, the heavy eyed Michiru gave Haruka a satisfied, sleepy nod making the blonde giggle.

“Good God, you better,” added the blonde with a chuckle as she tried returning the circulation to her quivering arms and hands.

“Again, I can testify that these hands of yours are above and beyond the professional level,” Michiru spoke in a soft, tired voice between heaves and gasps of air as she began to lose consciousness.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep here,” joked the blonde when she noticed how comfortable and relaxed Michiru had become.

“Oyasuminasai...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this new installment will makeup for the wait of an update ;)
> 
> Thanks for your continuous support and thank you dear DominaRegina for being so awesome and helping this text look so awesome!
> 
> Series like Dragon Ball, Fruits Basket and Attack on Titan are copyrighted to and belong to their authors/creators/companies etc. I just referenced them :P
> 
> Also, last but not least, thanks Edward Christopher Sheeran for the beautiful gift of the song 'Perfect'.
> 
> Link to the video of this precious song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g


	3. The gale’s forewarning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tainted Haruka comes across a rather curious female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested in knowing how Setsuna and Taiki ended up where they are now, I invite you to read the 2.5 chapter: Riesling which takes place at the beginning of this chapter and has been conjoined with this title series, for most part to indulge the Setsuki fangirl that I am. 
> 
> Warning for those reading Riesling: It has smut.
> 
> That being said, enjoy this chapter!

Alarmed teal eyes snapped open. The blonde would had been sitting up by now, had it not been for the sleeping woman holding onto her. It took Haruka a couple of seconds to realize she was in the music room, still on the piano, wrapped in Michiru’s loving embrace. But most importantly, that her nightmare wasn’t real. Exhaling with relief, Haruka looked at Michiru with amused incomprehension as she pondered how Michiru had been able to remain asleep throughout her unnerved rest.

Using her free hand, the blonde swept away the sweat beads adorning her drenched forehead. Haruka laid on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling while trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn’t comprehend why, years later, memories of the Death Busters reanimated in her dreams.

Haruka’s aching back and sore limbs helped the blonde decide that further pondering on her nightmare could wait until after she and Michiru were off the piano. Carefully, the blonde slipped out of Michiru’s embrace and crept off the hard, cool instrument. Feeling her limbs going numb, Haruka stretched and quickly felt a sudden loss of air when she did so. She grimaced as her eyes watered. Haruka quickly regretted the poorly thought out action. 

Rubbing her sore back and neck, Haruka made a mental note to herself to never fall asleep on top of the piano ever again. 

Michiru groaned and frowned in her sleep, displeased as her arms lost their favorite body pillow. The blonde gave her lover a tender smile and carefully picked up the slumbering beauty and headed to their room. 

Once in their cool and dark bedroom, Haruka laid her sleeping lover on their bed and covered her with the smooth, satin navy blue comforter. Michiru made herself more comfortable on the softer surface. Haruka sat at the edge of the bed and contemplated the peaceful Sea Soldier. She fixed some tousled strands of aquamarine hair off her girlfriend’s relaxed features. A pleased expression embellished Michiru’s serene face.

Haruka stared lovingly at Michiru in silent appreciation as she recalled the good time her family had that evening, and the recent love making the eternal partners shared. 

The blonde’s features tensed when her mind brought up yet again the not so enlightening memories of her days of Pure Heart hunting, Talisman collecting, and Death Busters fighting. 

Frowning, she felt even more disgruntled at the thought of the hideous Mistress 9, and how she tormented the smallest member of their family. Furthermore, Sailor Uranus recalled how she would forever be ashamed of ever considering murdering her innocent Hotaru. 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with a shower of emotions, the aggravated Haruka took a deep breath and hoped the unpleasant knot in her throat would disappear. Wiping her teary, remorseful eyes, Haruka knew she would only disturb her lover’s needed rest if she stayed there. 

Fixing a last strand of unruly aquamarine locks behind Michiru’s ear, Haruka bent down to kiss the violinist’s head and headed out of their room.

A low whining sound stopped Haruka in the doorway.

“Ruka?” inquired the somnolent violinist.

“Going to get some water,” Haruka half-admitted. “Want some?”

The heavy-eyed woman pouted and shook her head. “No, only want you.” 

“I’ll be back soon, Sea Goddess.”

“Good,” Michiru stated with a sleepy, yet gleeful voice before snuggling back into the fluffy pillows. 

Haruka smiled apologetically before leaving the room. 

Walking down the hallway, Haruka frowned at the empty room that belonged to the Time Guardian. The blonde would have thought that after a few years of living together, she would be used to Setsuna’s unpredictable schedule and late night arrivals. She normally spent hours in the laboratory, or researching anything related to the Space-Time Continuum. Yet, for some reason Haruka still felt unnerved whenever Setsuna stayed out especially late. 

Tonight, moreso than usual.

Finding herself back in the music room, Haruka reached for her phone and began texting the verdant-haired woman. Resting her phone against her thigh, she allowed herself a few moments to appreciate her surroundings. Embarrassment filled her features when she looked at the cluttered clothes on the floor and on top of the messy piano. Unable to sleep anytime soon, and looking for an excuse to distract her mind, Haruka decided to clean the mess that she and her passionate lover made on the heirloom Grand Piano.

XxX

A soft piano melody began to play. Recognizing the source of the noise, the fuddled Setsuna reached for her purse and searched inside it until she found her phone. Wincing at the bright light of the screen, she was able to make out a text message. 

“Setsuna?” inquired a sleepy Taiki.  
“My apologies. It’s a message from Haruka.”

“Everything alright?”

Setsuna nodded slowly as soon as she was able to adjust her eyes to the bright screen. She sighed then frowned. She hated to lie to her fellow senshi, but given the nature of the situation and the buoyant character that identified Haruka, a white lie was the most appropriate approach at the moment, she reasoned. Her fingers swiftly tapped at the screen before texting Haruka back.

“So it seems. She’s wondering why I haven’t returned yet. I don’t understand, I have spent many nights out of home until sunrise. She shouldn’t be worrying about me,” explained Setsuna, snuggling closer to the poet.

Taiki scoffed. “But none of those times you left home with a Star Light by your side.”

Setsuna shrugged. The brunet giggled and rubbed her back. “It’s alright. You are their family. Just like Seiya and Yaten are mine. We keep an eye on one another. That’s what family does. And Haruka-san… well, I think she cares far more about you than what she would admit,” he elaborated.

Setsuna remained silent while giving Taiki a pondering look.

“I can see how much she cares for you. All the Solar System senshi do.” explained the brunet.

Setsuna smiled heart-warmingly and pondered on Taiki’s words while circling her index finger against his naked chest. 

Then another melody was heard. Taiki quickly reached for the trousers on the floor and retrieved his phone. He also winced as his eyes adjusted to the bright screen.

Setsuna giggled lightly. “Yaten-kun again?” asked the wise Time Keeper. 

Putting the phone away, Taiki kissed Setsuna’s head. “No, this time it was Seiya.”

“He also fears for your safety?” kidded Setsuna.

Clearing his throat, Taiki began reading the latest message aloud while imitating Seiya. “Taiki, get your butt home now. It’s late and I’m sleepy. And we have the concert tonight, in case you forgot. Don’t make me go out in this cold and get you.”

Setsuna giggled. “That sounds like him alright. I don’t want you to get in trouble with Seiya-kun.”

“The same for you and Haruka-san,” Taiki clarified with some sadness. “We might as well get ready and return to our temperamental senshi leaders’ sides.”

“They are getting highly strung with our absences. I didn’t mean for them to get this concerned,” Setsuna bitterly reasoned. 

Taking Setsuna’s hand to his lips, Taiki kissed it dotingly. “I don’t regret the wonderful time I have spent with you, mesmerizing Time Hermit. It’s been nothing short of magical. If anything, my one regret is not having the courage of doing this before,” the poet shyly confessed to a now blushing Setsuna. Taiki fixed some verdant strands of hair behind the beautiful woman’s ear as his gaze got lost in her garnet eyes. 

Setsuna laid her phone on Taiki’s chest and stared at the timeless wisdom in Taiki’s mysterious eyes, and even considered it could rival her own. Daring to sail further into his entrancing amethyst galaxies, the Keeper of Time was awed by the millions of stars reflected in his eyes. Each star within his gaze had the potential of narrating fascinating stories. Setsuna couldn’t wait to pursue the precious knowledge hidden within them. 

Enthralled, the lovers shared a kiss impregnated with emotion, filled with dreams, hopes, and promises. 

Then Setsuna’s phone began vibrating again.

Slowly and regretfully letting go, the flustered lovers gazed at one another with fluttery stomachs, dazed heads and overexcited hearts. 

Sighing, Setsuna picked it up once more to read another message from Haruka. Licking his dry lips, Taiki watched Setsuna reply to the message and pouted at his own newly received notification. Seiya had texted him yet again.

“It seems like we can’t push our curfew any further,” Setsuna lightly joked as she pointed the obvious to the frowning Taiki as he texted his brother back. 

“Can’t believe it’s past one in the morning already,.” exclaimed Taiki.

“Sadly, yes. Time flies when you are having a good time, Taiki.” Setsuna answered while caressing Taiki’s arm. “If we don’t get home soon they could truly come for us,” she teased.

“That would be too much… wouldn’t it?”

They shared a look and while they tried to remain as serious as possible they burst out in laughter. Of course it wouldn’t be surprising if either Haruka or Seiya went out looking for them, given how stubborn and persistent they both were. 

Then Setsuna received yet another text. Taiki raised a brow, “Is Haruka-san usually this restless?”

Setsuna crooned as she replied to her friend. She shook her head. “Not really, she’s normally in bed by now. I’m not sure why she’s still awake.”

Taiki’s bright amethyst eyes turned disheartened. Maybe the blonde wasn’t as comfortable around him as he had hoped.

“I wonder if something truly is wrong. Has Michiru-san texted you? Did you ask Haruka-san why she’s up?”

“Michiru hasn’t texted me and Haruka says it’s nothing of big concern.” Setsuna heaved a sigh.

Taiki gave Setsuna an inquisitorial look. “You don’t believe that’s all there is to it with her?”

“Exactly. I have a feeling that there’s something she’s holding back. I don’t know what it is, though. I told her I would be heading home soon so we can talk if she wished.”

“I don’t want you neglecting your family for my sake,” added the brunet in a worrisome tone.

Setsuna gave Taiki a thoughtful glance and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I adore your thoughtfulness Maker.” 

Then Setsuna texted Haruka once more. 

XxX

Taken aback, Haruka stared at her phone with a petrified expression. Her seemingly omniscient friend had asked her if something other than her tardiness or the evening with Taiki were keeping her awake. The blonde’s lips crooked into a grin; of course she couldn’t fool Setsuna. 

Haruka scowled as she acknowledged that the ever calm and composed Sailor Pluto was able to sense how she felt even if far away. That was, after all, one of the perks or downsides of being a Talisman wielder. So, she knew Setsuna could tell that something was making her uneasy, just as she could tell that Chronos’ child was swelled with happiness for God knows which reason. 

And if she mentioned to Setsuna that she had dreamt of the Death Busters it would definitely aggrave her verdant-haired friend and disturb her happiness, and that was something the blonde didn’t wanted to do. To be frank, it took Haruka by surprise that Setsuna would pay this much attention to her insomnia. 

So, deciding against writing about the Death Busters for the meantime, Haruka decided to answer with some trivial concern of hers and hoped that would fool the wise senshi.

Downcast, Haruka decided that she should just try to rest, but before doing so, that some fresh air might do her some good. 

Opening the double-door leading to the iron balcony, she found herself welcomed by the crisp and cool seabreeze of Isshiki Beach. Resting her arms on the victorian railing, teal eyes drifted towards the ocean and stared at the translucent ripples of the waves as they swayed back and forth into the sandy shore.

Looking up to the sky, Haruka smiled at the Moon. Quietly, she thanked the serenity that the warm luminescent pearl always granted her.

Then Haruka felt her phone vibrate. Setsuna had asked her once more what was truthfully bothering her. Sighing, Haruka decided that she couldn’t fool her friend anymore, and that telling her the truth might be the best thing she could do. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Haruka tried to recall the details of her dream. Then, when she opened them she looked at the screen blankly. Keeping her eyes fixed on the screen, the blonde hovered her thumbs over the phone for a few minutes. Whatever she was thinking of texting to Setsuna of, had vanished from her thoughts. 

Teal eyes stared at the screen dumbfounded as Haruka was unable to recall what she was going to write to Setsuna about. She re-read Setsuna’s last message and then scrolled back to see their conversation. 

A concern wasn’t letting her sleep? Was something troubling her? Was it Kou Taiki?

Then Setsuna texted once more asking if it had been Taiki.

Haruka tilted her head. Had it been him? No, it couldn’t have been him, right? It would had been obnoxious and stupid of the blonde to be pissed at the Star Light’s visit when she had been the one that prompted it. He did offer to take her and her daughter and future ruler to their destinations, maybe that could have been it, but she thought that annoyance had left her already. Afterall, Haruka couldn’t sense Setsuna or Hotaru or Chibi-Usa in danger for that matter. Hell, the only thing she could feel were fluttery butterflies in her stomach, the same ones she still felt when she was making out with Michiru and specially when doing THAT with her vivacious lover. Then the pieces of the puzzle fell where they had to.

Oh. Maybe that’s why he offered to take her out…?

Oh, and maybe that’s why she’s insisting on asking me if it had been Taiki?

Oh.

Haruka flustered as she considered these facts and her shared feelings with Sailor Pluto.

“Oh…”

Haruka’s lips slowly crooked to a grin as she deemed that Setsuna’s source of happiness had been the brunet and not a scientific discovery. Haruka giggled. “Damn Setsuna, on the first outing? Not even Michiru and I were this bold. What a brazen hussy you are,” spoke the blonde aloud.

Feeling a small ache in her head, Haruka shook her head lightly as she considered her tiredness and the late hour. If Taiki had been troubling her, he wasn’t anymore, especially when she knew he made her friend so happy. The blonde then frowned slightly as she considered that Setsuna was well, busy, and her silly and senseless nocturnal texting was distracting her. 

Not wanting to disrupt Setsuna any further, Haruka apologized to her and told her they would speak in the morning and that she would go to sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka closed her eyes and sought clarity. She wasn’t as good as Michiru when it came to interpreting feelings or danger, but maybe her guardian element, the wind, could assist her in such a feat. Her gut told her, her uneasiness hadn’t been the poet, but she wasn’t able to recall what it could had been.

Little did Haruka know, that since the moment she stepped out of the Music Room, she had been exposed to an unnoted fragrance. The longer she stood there, the deeper she inhaled the foreign, yet pleasant, saccharine scent… and the more it deafened the wind’s warnings of forecoming augury. 

XxX

“She said she would try to sleep, and that she felt annoyed at you taking us out, but that she’s better now,” replied Setsuna skeptically.

Taiki gave Setsuna a thoughtful look. “That being said, you still think she’s hiding something? A true concern?”

Setsuna tilted her head, “Like an enemy?”

Taiki nodded.

“I don’t think so. I don’t feel any ill omen at the moment, or any external threat for that matter. And the keenest of us in those matters, Michiru, hasn’t approached me with any concerns as of late. But I could feel that something was indeed bothering Haruka, but now it’s not,” she answered.

Taiki gave her a thoughtful look. “It might have been me, but she stopped worrying when you reassured her that you were alright.”

“Hmm. That might have been it, but that’s how obstinate Haruka can be. If something is bothering her she won’t tell others easily. She can get flustered about outsiders.” Setsuna stretched and tried to oppress a yawn. “This feels so good though,” she added, putting her phone away and snuggled to Taiki. She sighed in frustration.

Taiki pouted and intertwined his hand with Setsuna’s. “I can relate to how you are feeling. I know we have to leave soon, but, may I please enjoy a few more minutes of this before we part ways?” he meekly pleaded.

The Senshi of Time grinned at the brunet and supported her upper body with her elbow to have a better look at him. Setsuna’s emerald hair shone beautifully in the moonlight. Her crimson eyes flickered with enticing fascination. 

Setsuna purred and combed her fingers through Taiki’s tousled, chocolate hair. “You should loosen your hair more often. You look very handsome with it this way.”

“It has little practicality and there’s little to no benefit on having it untied,” a slightly annoyed Taiki muttered with an embarrassed cough.

“Is that so? Then why do you have it so long?”

“It’s tradition in Kinmoku that their Sailor Soldiers have long hair. Hence, the length. I tie it to keep it out of my way,” he explained as Setsuna kept combing his long hair with gentle movements of her fingers. 

“Also, if you keep that up you are going to make me fall asleep,” Taiki lightly joked while trying to oppress a yawn. He closed his eyes and bent his head towards the soothing caress.

Setsuna grinned. “What if I told you, your people’s ways aside, that there’s a beneficial perk for you wearing your hair loose?” she asked with a playful, yet luscious tone.

Opening his heavy eyes, Taiki raised an eyebrow. “What? I don’t… please elaborate.”

Giggling, Setsuna positioned herself on top of Taiki, sitting on the perplexed Star Light. Her perky breasts were partially covered by her stunning long hair. Taiki felt a sudden rush of blood creep up his neck and ears. The brunet gazed, bedazzled at the attractive olive-skinned woman whose eyes wore a rekindled glimmer of sexual desire.

“You see, I find this untied hair of yours very... attractive. It could help to... reanimate recent events for the last time tonight,” Setsuna provocatively whispered as she walked her fingers from Taiki’s chest down to his navel.

The brunet gulped. “P-please elaborate...” the lightheaded Taiki whispered with a weak voice.

Setsuna smirked.

XxX

A languid Haruka opened her eyes abruptly at an irreverent squall of salty air that almost made her lose her balance. Had it not been for the nearby railing, she would have fallen backwards. Gaining her footing, she frowned at the sudden misbehaviour of the wind. 

Haruka then became aware of a strange yet delightful scent. 

Flowers?

No. It couldn’t be. 

The sweet aroma couldn’t belong to their garden, for it was located in the opposite direction of the house. The mysterious sweet scent was entangled with the usually brackish and humid seabreeze. 

Curious teal eyes drifted towards the shore. Haruka tilted her head at the sudden agitated waters.

Had the wind and sea been this uneasy?

“Odd,” she verbalized, unable to comprehend the abrupt behaviour of the wind or the sea. 

“I must be pretty tired,” Haruka told herself, wincing and trying to shake off the lightheadedness. 

Haruka turned and lingered in front of the door. Getting rest might help her feel better, but she couldn’t shake off the intriguing aroma. 

The blonde felt the irresistible urge to find the source of the enthralling smell. Haruka leaped off of the balcony and deftly landed on the sand. Flaring her nostrils, the blonde jogged on the shore, trying to identify the peculiar, yet appealing smell’s source. 

Before long, Haruka spotted what appeared to be a standing human in the horizon. Considering her tired mind was playing tricks on her, the blonde rubbed her eyes, but still saw the figure in the distance. 

Narrowing her eyes, Haruka felt inclined to look into this very unusual finding, so she ran towards the faraway figure. She eventually approached a woman that stood by the shore and looked at the sea. 

Unusually out of breath, Haruka stopped just a few feet away from the stranger. She gave the lime-green haired woman an odd look. 

Acknowledging the blonde’s arrival, the woman faced Haruka and nodded at her with a pleasant smile.

“Oh, hello there,” greeted the pretty woman as she secured her floppy straw hat. The young woman was dressed in a loose, flower-patterned outfit and held a basket filled with flowers. She stretched her hand towards Haruka.

For an unknown reason, Haruka stretched her hand and shook the woman’s hand.

“Hi,” Haruka replied with hesitation.

The woman giggled. “The name is Flora. Nice to meet you…?” Flora playfully dragged her words as she waited for the blonde to disclose her name.

“Uh, Haruka,” the blonde answered in a soft, startled tone.

“Ah, that’s a very nice name, Haruka-san,” acknowledged Flora, taking one of the purple and pink flowers to her nose. 

The mesmerized, yet somewhat wary blonde tilted her head and gave the woman a puzzled look. “What are you doing here at this time of the night?”

“Me and my friend are from out of town. We were cruising by when I noticed this stunning beach. I asked her to stop so I could see it better and well, here I am.” She smiled brightly.

Making a disgruntled noise, Haruka crossed her arms and gave the woman a suspicious look. She was lightheaded and strangely feeling very relaxed, but even like that, she could tell the woman’s story sounded suspicious. “That’s quite a walk you had, you’re very far away from the street. Besides, this beach is off limits-- This is private property,” stated the blonde as she pointed to a nearby sign that reiterated what she had just said.

“Oh, my apologies, I didn't know.”

The wind gained momentum once more. “Is the sea breeze usually this restless in these parts?” Flora pointed out as she held her hat. Her green eyes beelined from the blonde to the fidgety waves that were rapidly gaining ground. 

“Not normally,” stated Haruka as she rubbed her cold arms. Her eyes fell on the basket of flowers and identified them as the source of the sweet aroma she was looking for.

“They’re gorgeous, aren’t they? And they smell divine. I retrieved them from a small patch near some bushes over there,” Flora explained as she pointed towards the rocky cliff that led to the street. 

“I’ve never… seen these before around here.” Haruka struggled to turn her thoughts into words. 

“Really? Let me show you where they are.” Not wasting a second, Flora grabbed Haruka by the arm and dragged her away from the upset waters. 

Just as they approached the cliff, there was a small patch of the mesmerizing, surreal flowers. The moonshine reflecting on the dew of their petals gave the illusion that they were glowing in the night. Flora knelt by them and brought Haruka down with her. The mesmerized blonde gasped in awe.

“They look precious, don’t they?”

Dazed, Haruka slowly nodded and reached for the flowers. A sudden gust of wind knocked both Haruka and Flora to the ground. When they fell, they did so on top of the flower patch. The impact expelled a cloud of pollen that surrounded the pair.

Haruka felt her whole world spin when the overwhelming smell of sweetened pollen pervaded the air and assaulted her senses. The blonde grunted, coughed, and sneezed as she moved her arms in a futile attempt of dissipating the aggravating agglomeration of the flower’s saccharine essence. 

Amongst the confusion and the unclear hollering of the wind, Haruka could faintly hear what seemed to be cries of help. Wincing, she struggled to see through the flying sand, pollen, and twirling petals. She could make out what seemed to be a windswept Flora being dragged and violently jerked back and forth by an invisible entity.

Haruka tried to stand and assist the stranger, but the wind made it hard for her to do so. Gritting her teeth, the irked soldier grunted and flexed her arm upwards. 

“Enough!” Haruka ordered the wind to stand down. 

Knocked down to the ground, the disheveled Flora looked in awe at how the fretful winds reluctantly obeyed Haruka’s command. Emerald eyes flickered with fascination at the tomboy before her. This had to be her. There could be no other rational answer. The surreal control over this wayward wind could belong to no other than the Sailor Soldier with the powers of the wind. 

This... Haruka... was Sailor Uranus. 

And this Haruka was now affected by her spell.

The strange woman chortled maliciously.

With unusual difficulty, a fatigued Haruka struggled to get up. 

“You, ok?” asked Haruka weakly.

Regaining some breath, Flora stood and patted some sand and pollen from her clothes. 

“Oh, I am more than fine,” Flora told Haruka as she walked towards the blonde. “That was an amazing magic trick you did there.”

Flora raised her hands. Vines emerged from the ground and restrained Haruka. The mystical flower’s petals created a barrier, encasing them. Thorns emerged from the vines and pricked the blonde’s skin. Wincing and panting, Haruka grunted as she unsuccessfully tried to loosen herself from the plant’s hold. 

Flora’s green eyes glowed and her floral dress melted to her more familiar short, black dress. 

Approaching the bewitched senshi, Tellu cupped her hand on Haruka’s cheek and stared into her clouded, watery eyes. “...Tenou Haruka.” 

Haruka winced at the woman before her. She tried focusing, but she still couldn’t tell who the woman mocking her was. Haruka couldn’t see more than a blur. The more she scuffled, the deeper the thorns stung and the more exhausted she felt. The glowing vines and leaves grew stronger and larger with each passing second.

“Your scrimmage is pointless. I must confess, for a moment there you almost scared the life out of me. Here I was thinking you had seen through my facade, ergo attacking me, but I was wrong. It wasn’t you. It was but the wind itself trying to protect you,” explained Tellu as she noticed how the bellowing wind fruitlessly tried to break through the continuously reemerging floral barrier.

“Or at least tried to, before you quieted it down… Sailor Uranus.” Tellu grinned wickedly at her mesmerized and pregnable victim. She combed her long nails through windswept, sandy blonde hair.

By this point, Haruka could barely keep her eyes open. Her chest heaved and her eyes were downcast.

Placing her hand underneath Haruka’s chin, Tellu leveled her eyes with hers. “Oh, and by the way, I must thank you for the delicious nourishment your energy is providing my beauties. They want me to let you know how much they love it.”

Tellu grinned at how the worn out Haruka had given up on trying to escape her grip. The imperiled blonde was at her mercy. She could do whatever she wanted to one of the despising Sailor Senshi that put an end to her, her plants, and her mission a few years ago. 

But finishing Sailor Uranus here and now would be too quick and kind. It would also disrupt Kaorinite’s original plan. Not that she cared much for the later. She could own the title of being the first Witch to bask in the glory of killing a Sailor Senshi.

It would be so easy. 

The basking peace in which the Sailor Senshi now lived had truthfully made them lower their guards.

Not only her plants were able to harness the blonde’s energy, but they could also extract Uranus’ surreal life force. 

And Tellu would assist them.

Giving the blonde a mischievous glare, she pulled Haruka closer and sealed her lips with her own. 

Tellu’s eyes squinted when she tasted Haruka’s lips. Not only could she feel the relentless and imposing power of the wind, but she also sensed it’s unexpected, refreshing gentleness. 

But, Tellu could perceive something more. She felt the presence of another formidable element on the bewitched blonde’s lips. Tellu sensed the mercurial tidal surges of the sea upon them. The unmistakable essence of Uranus’s partner, Neptune, coated her lips and roamed free in her mouth. And it felt fresh.

The bothersome couple was still indeed together. If her memory didn’t betray Tellu, Uranus and Neptune were usually together, which meant...

A cold chill crept up Tellu’s spine. Snapping off her pondering, she tried to focus her senses. She couldn’t hear the roaring waves of the sea or the cries of the wind anymore. 

Pulling back from Haruka’s lips, Tellu looked eerily at her surroundings. Then she heard a crisp, splashing noise to her right. Her eyes grew wide at the huge wave that rushed towards them. 

Swiftly, Tellu turned towards the new menace. Lifting her arms, she concentrated the flowers and vines in front of her, creating a reinforced wall. Within seconds, it formed and protected her from the relentless wave. Doing so cost her grip on Haruka, sacrificing her entire circumference of protection. 

Clenching her teeth, Tellu struggled with the fastidious squalls that tried to tousle her around again, now partnered with the raging waves of the sea. 

“Dammit!” she cursed as she barely escaped another attack from the punitive sea.

As she kept evading elemental attack after attack, Tellu struggled with conjuring a plan to escape. Sparing her view for a second to peek at Haruka, she saw her floating by. Haruka seemed to be engulfed in a gust of air. Grunting, Tellu cursed at herself for underestimating the Sailor Soldiers’ powers. 

Gasping, Tellu leapt backwards and deftly made her way to the top of the cliff. Panting, she analyzed her vicinity. The sea was attacking her, but there was no sign of Sailor Neptune, not yet at least that she could tell. The sea and wind seemed less brutal towards her now that she was a safe distance from Haruka. Acknowledging Neptune’s imminent arrival, Tellu knew she had to hasten her retreat and taking Haruka with her was out of the question. She might as well just try to at least harm her.

Raising her staff, Tellu was ready to launch an attack at Haruka when she suddenly felt goosebumps prickling her skin. The dancing petals that surrounded her warned her of yet another nearby mighty presence. 

Snarling, Tellu lifted her arm and commanded the petals to engulf her. She barely had time to disappear before a powerful ball of purple energy could hit her. 

A few seconds after Tellu managed to escape, Sailor Pluto nimbly landed on the rocky ground. She winced at the small crater her attack formed in the earth. Her scarlet eyes gave the falling petals an annoyed, puzzled look. 

Looking down the hill, Pluto was able to discern Haruka’s body on the sand. There was indeed something menacing going on, and she hadn’t perceived it in time. Whomever had attacked Haruka was gone. There were only annoying petals and their sweet aroma in the attacker’s stead. She had been too slow. 

Clenching her teeth, the annoyed Sailor Soldier hit the ground with her staff. Giving the place where her attack had landed a last look, she jumped down the cliff and rushed to the blonde’s aid.

Kneeling by Haruka’s unconscious form, Pluto held and lightly shook her. Pluto winced when she felt a mild, prickling pain when holding Haruka. 

Having more pressing matters at the moment than the meager stinging, she held Haruka closer as she patted her cheek, in hopes of having Haruka regain consciousness. 

“Haruka… Haruka, wake up!” Setsuna worriedly called out to her friend. “I’m so sorry… I should have known better,” Pluto apologized, her voice breaking. 

“I’m sorry for being late… For being selfish. Please wake up,” she begged as she held the blonde closer.

Haruka groggily whimpered and fought to open her heavy eyelids. Teary crimson eyes opened, witnessing how Haruka struggled to open her own. Pluto became perplexed when she saw what seemed to be small thorns on Haruka’s skin. They radiated a bright green light before turning into spores and floating away. 

Sailor Pluto suddenly felt very lightheaded and nauseous. The sweet floral scent deluged her senses.

Shaking her confusion, Pluto could hear the faraway shouts of Sailor Neptune. 

“Haruka! Pluto!” screamed Sailor Neptune at the top of her lungs as she sprinted towards them. 

Breathless, Neptune knelt by the pair. Her wary cerulean eyes gave her weakened lover a panicked look. Sailor Neptune relinquished Haruka’s body and rested the blonde against herself. 

“Holy Neptune... Haruka, are you alright? ” Sailor Neptune fretted as she tenderly shook her lover and surveyed Haruka for any wounds. 

The heavy-eyed blonde grumbled ineffably. Sorting out her thoughts or articulating words took far more effort than what Haruka had expected. 

Neptune gave her disheveled lover a puzzled look before turning to Pluto. 

Sailor Pluto swallowed; of course she was expected to give Michiru an explanation. “I...”

Sailor Neptune raised an eyebrow, noticing Setsuna’s far-off look. 

“Pluto, are you alright?” inquired the preoccupied Neptune.

Pluto hesitated for a brief moment, “Yes, I’m fine. I just feel a little lightheaded.” Pluto replied, caressing her neck. “Must be the late hour.”

Sailor Neptune gave Pluto a skeptical look. Triton’s child heaved a relieved sigh when she determined that Haruka’s body seemed unscathed. “Alright… if you say so, then please, tell me how Haruka ended up here? And this sweet scent, where did it come from?”

“Scent?” asked a puzzled Sailor Pluto.

“Yes. The odd flowery scent that impregnated this area when I arrived. The closer I got to this area, the stronger it got. It’s almost gone now, but…” Neptune began explaining and became aggravated at Pluto’s quizzical look. “You know what? Forget it, Pluto. Just please tell me what happened here.”

Pluto nodded. “I had a bad feeling. My gut told me to come home. And when I arrived, I found Haruka laying here… what about you Michiru?”

Neptune tilted her head. “I was sleeping when the wind’s hollering woke me up. It was abruptly hitting our window. Then I noticed I was by myself in bed and quickly realized Haruka wasn’t in the house. As a matter of fact, I couldn’t even sense her near the house!” replied the nettled Soldier of the Seas.

“Michi, I’m ok,” replied Haruka with a low tone.

Michiru dubiously stared at Haruka’s worn expression. “Ruka, love, are you alright? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt?” asked the concerned Neptune as she combed Haruka’s tousled hair.

The blonde gazed at Neptune and shook her head slowly. “No.” 

Neptune sighed, frustrated. Sailor Pluto winced. “My apologies, Neptune. I wish I could provide more information.” 

“Why were you so far from home, Ruka?” asked Neptune as she caressed Haruka’s cheek.

“Went out for a jog. Got tired, took a nap,” replied Haruka as she tried her hardest to give her lover a confident smile.

Neptune sighed and gave Haruka an incredulous look. “A nap? In the middle of the beach at this time?”

“Michi, I’m fine… Just tired,” insisted the weary Haruka as she tried to stand. “Let’s go home.”

The Sailor Soldiers helped the blonde up and quickly exchanged doubtful looks when they noticed how unsteady Haruka was. Not giving the already awkward and piqued situation another thought, Neptune swiftly lifted her lover. Putting one arm under Haruka’s strong legs and the other behind the blonde’s back, she carried Haruka in her arms.

“Michiru let me down. I can walk,” insisted the ruffled, yet embarrassed Haruka as she struggled against Neptune’s hold.

“Haruka stop being stubborn! You’re so drowsy you can barely stand. And don’t be exasperated with me carrying you. I can do it for you as much as you do it for me. Your weight doesn’t bother me, so just stay quiet and behave. I have no idea what happened here or how you even ended up ‘napping’ out here. All I know is that we’re going home and I will give you a good shower and then you are going to sleep while Setsuna and I try to figure this out. Understood?” Neptune told Haruka with a serious tone. Her stern look subdued the faint desires of fight the blonde might have had.

Haruka grunted and sighed. She felt too tired to protest and knew her worn out brain would be unable to provide her with a winning comeback. 

“Fine. But no shower, I just wanna sleep,” the somnolent and annoyed Haruka mumbled to her girlfriend before nuzzling her face against Neptune’s chest.

Giving her girlfriend a doting look, Neptune faced Pluto. “Can you back us up?”

Sailor Pluto held her Time Staff tighter and nodded. Returning the gesture, Sailor Neptune began running towards their home. Pluto couldn’t help, but give an odd look at her surroundings before she ran after her fellow senshi. 

XxX

Sailor Pluto acknowledged Michiru as she carefully closed the door to her room.

“Is she asleep?”

“Oh yes. She’s exhausted, but alright. Where you able to find anything suspicious around the house?” inquired Michiru.

“No, my apologies. I surveilled the area, but couldn’t find anything abnormal or dangerous,” said Sailor Pluto frustrated as she held her staff tighter. She bit her bottom lip and muttered to herself. “I should have known better.”

Michiru raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

Combing her hair with her fingers, Pluto sighed. “Haruka texted me throughout the night,” the Time Keeper confessed.

Michiru was taken aback, curiosity filling her features. “Texting you? About what?”

“Nothing related to what just happened that I recall.”

Tilting her head, Michiru sighed. “Hmm… May I please have your phone and take a look at your conversation?”

Taken by surprise at the sudden request, Pluto quickly nodded, then turned embarrassed when she realized she didn’t have it on her.

“My apologies, I don’t have it on me.”

“Of course not silly, not on you while you are transformed,” retorted Michiru as she expected her fellow senshi to let her fuku melt to her civilian clothes.

Pluto shrugged as she felt creeping warmth up her neck and ears. She quickly became flustered and exasperated. 

She couldn’t revert her transformation. Not at that moment and especially not in front of Michiru. 

“I… I am sorry, I can’t detransform now.”

“Hmm?” inquired Michiru with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

“I was at Taiki’s, you see...” began Pluto to explain sheepishly. 

“Yes…?”

“And I was, um...”

“Hmm?”

Pluto took a deep breath. She knew there was no way back, Michiru’s inquisitorial look was all over her. “... I was in the process of showering when I transformed,” Sailor Pluto hissed and stuttered.

Despise the tense air that surrounded them, Michiru couldn’t help but grin smugly. “Ah, ara… Did you happen to be sharing that shower with a certain someone?”

Pluto’s startled features couldn’t get more flustered.

Michiru gave an eased chuckle and placed her hand on Pluto’s shoulder. This rare, once in a lifetime opportunity to see this adorably tormented Setsuna was too good to let pass. “We will talk about that later. Be right back,” she said before disappearing into her room.

Michiru exited her room with Haruka’s phone in hand. Without taking her sight from the device, Michiru sat on the stool by the kitchen’s island counter. “Could you please fix us some tea?”

Puzzled, Pluto looked at Michiru oddly. 

“Or would you like some more wine instead?”

Setsuna froze, a sudden heat crept up her neck. “I beg your pardon?”

Elevating her sight, Michiru looked at Pluto nonchalantly, “I don’t think you were able to get too much of the showering done Setsuna-chan, even transformed, you smell of sweet wine, my dear… among other things.” Michiru grinned at her friend suggestively.

“Among other things?” Setsuna inquired, despite her brain screaming at her not to. 

Michiru giggled, “Not that I could blame you, mind you. Having my naked Wind Scion in front of me is always a distraction. That being said, Do you need me to expatiate in the tantalizing scents of love making, my dear Setsuna?” inquired Michiru smugly.

Sailor Pluto felt her heart skip a beat. The self-satisfied grin on the Sea Senshi’s face spoke volumes. Of course Michiru would know of these things. It was naive of the Time Keeper to think Michiru wouldn’t notice. This was one of Michiru’s many fearsome traits, her risqu  
humor. 

Coughing, the Time Keeper tried to ignore Michiru’s observation and change the topic. “Green tea or chai tea?” Pluto asked with an unusually shaky voice.

“Whichever one you prefer. It doesn’t matter,” answered Michiru as she returned her attention to Haruka’s phone.

Swallowing, Pluto resumed her tea making. She tried gathering her thoughts and realized she better prepare for the interrogation of her lifetime. 

When the tea was done, Pluto served a cup for herself and another for Michiru before sitting across from her friend. She peeked at Michiru, whom was still absorbed in Haruka’s phone. A few minutes passed and no further words were exchanged.

Feeling uneasy at the silence that surrounded them, Pluto opted to speak first. “Have you found anything?”

“Nothing truly peculiar, other than Haruka’s usual hovering when something worries her, and I know it’s not Taiki-san, but still, I can’t find what.”

Pluto tilted her head before taking another sip of her delicious tea. 

“Aren’t you going to change?” asked Michiru as she took a sip of tea.

Pluto recoiled a little as she looked at herself. Yes, she could change clothes, but there was the matter of retrieving her belongings from Taiki’s. She didn’t know if it was exhaustion, but elaborating complex thoughts was too hard at the moment.

Sailor Pluto nodded and almost stumbled to the rug when trying to get off the stool.

Michiru nimbly got to Pluto’s side and helped her steady her footing. She gave her friend an odd look, “Are you sure you’re alright, dear?”

Pluto nodded slightly and gave Michiru a faint smile. “I am just tired. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to worry you.”

Michiru sighed, combing Pluto’s bangs off her embellished, yet tired face. “Why don’t you get some rest and let me take care of everything else?” she offered.

Michiru gave Pluto a level look and Pluto knew that once Michiru looked at her that way, very little could be achieved in changing the mermaid’s mind.

Sailor Pluto nodded. Bowing to her friend, she began walking away, but Michiru tugged her forearm.

“Not to your room. You stay in mine. With Haruka. It’s easier for me to keep an eye on both of you that way.”

“But…”

Michiru shook her head, discouraging Pluto from thinking of defying her wishes.

“... Aren’t you going to sleep?” muttered Pluto.

Michiru exhaled. “With what just happened and the odd behaviour you and Haruka are presenting, I see that very unlikely.”

“Alright.”

“Oh and by the way, my dear Setsuna, don't think you’re off the hook. Once we get this matter resolved, you have some meticulous storytelling to do.”

Setsuna gave a whimper of protest.

“... Or I could ask Taiki-san instead, if you wish. I have to talk to him anyways.” 

Pluto gave Michiru an odd look.

“But of course. I have to ask him for your clothes, phone and other belongings,” Michiru suggestively remarked with a grin.

Setsuna’s flustered face and wide red eyes made Michiru giggle.

XxX

Many miles away from the Outer’s home, some eerie women watched down on Earth with pondering faces.

“You almost got your ass owned,” mocked Mimete.

“Serves you right for thinking you could stand a chance against the Sailor Senshi,” remarked Eugeal with her arms crossed.

“Shut up, you two! I could have finished Uranus in a heartbeat.”

“Hmmm. Then why didn’t you? Huh? Huh?” sneered the blonde as she poked the green-haired Witch.

“Stop it, bitch!” exclaimed Tellu as she slapped away the giggling Mimete’s hand.

“I wouldn’t have hesitated. I hate that obnoxious blonde more than any other of those fastidious senshi,” muttered Eugeal as she clenched her teeth.

“Hmph. Anywho, the task is done. The poison is inside of her and it seems like it has affected the other two soldiers.”

“So can we attack them now? Can we? Can we?” Mimete asked, her voice brimming with excitement.

“Not now, you fool! Only Uranus has been fully affected by it. The pollen has been able to affect Neptune’s and Pluto’s perceptions, but not to the extent of Uranus.”

“Boo. So we have to retreat?”

Eugeal tossed aside one of her ponytails and gave Mimete a baffled chuckle. “By all means idiot, be our guest and launch yourself into the maws of the wolves. Especially now that they’ve become vigilant.”

The blonde pouted and gave Eugeal an aggravated look. “Meany.”

“How long is this toxin supposed to last?” asked Eugeal.

“It’s expected to numb their senses for at least one more day. And if that isn’t satisfying enough, let’s just say I left them with an additional present.”

“Oh?” Mimete inquired, very intrigued.

”As we speak, my plants are subtly harnessing the senshi’s energy through their spores.” Tellu grinned.

“Oh! That’s a very  
trick you Witch,” kidded Mimete, prancing a mischievous dance.

“But Sailor Neptune got to the scene shortly after you and your plants retreated,” commented Eugeal.

Tellu nodded her head, downcast. “Correct. Unfortunately, the spores in the pollen barely made it to her. My plants couldn’t prick her skin and infuse their toxin into her, either. But being around the other two senshi, she can be affected by the spores.” 

“So she’s the one we have to be most careful about,” reasoned Eugeal.

“And now more than ever, since we messed with her lover, tee hee hee!” winked the blonde.

The red-haired woman smirked. “That’s alright. You disabled the Uranian threat and partially did so on the other Talisman wielder. Let’s return to base and inform the others of what’s happened and resume the preparations for tomorrow's festivities.” Eugeal smirked.

“Yes! The thousands gathered will become euphoric with the clamorous bangs of the show we have for them!” exclaimed Mimete before cracking up into maniacal laughter.

The other two Witches joined in their crackling laughter before disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Always thought what it would be for the senshi if a villain re-emerged just when they were carrying on with their normal lives. Bless their hearts, I am terrible, aren't I? ;D Thanks for reading :)


End file.
